La magia dentro de ti
by Laura Paty
Summary: Morinaga es un antiguo hechicero que desea apartarse de sus remordimientos, sin saberlo inicia un viaje por el mundo que lo llevará a reencontrarse con su pasado para saldar sus deudas
1. Chapter 1

Recluido en las montañas sagradas esperaba al destino. Tanto tiempo había pasado ahí, en mi castigo, en una prisión lejos de todos para pagar por mis pecados algún día. Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y nací milenios atrás, con un don para percibir la energía de la creación, soy a lo que llaman, un hechicero. Ese poder, esa fuerza en la madre naturaleza, en el cielo, en la vida, en la muerte, hasta en las rocas, aquello me había tornado inmortal pues me regeneraba, me hacía poderoso.

De pronto miré un tipo en la nieve cuando estaba por amanecer, al girarlo parecía muerto, hasta que le percibí, un vampiro, seguramente moriría si lo dejaba ahí ya que él sol no tardaba en aparecer, entonces lo tomé en brazos hasta mi hogar y lo acerqué a mi cuello para que bebiera mi propia sangre. Le devolví la vida inmediatamente, un tal Masaki que se presentó educadamente sin intentar matarme. Venía escapando de perseguidores, eso dijo y la última noche antes de irse me besó. Un beso luego de siglos sin probar los labios de otra persona y me fui a dormir pensando en lo que le diría al respecto, pero al despertarme únicamente había una nota: "Gracias por tu hospitalidad, yo volveré cuando acabe con esas basuras"

Entonces mi mundo perdió el sentido, yo dejé de pensar en pagar esa vieja culpa, ahora sólo quería encontrarle y ayudar con ese problema suyo. Demasiadas personas habían tratado de herirle, sus viejos súbditos, sus camaradas vampiros que intentaron matarle.

Entonces salí de mis montañas, tomé las cosas más importantes, unos viejos libros de hechicería y más, junto con algunas prendas y mi tienda de acampar. Entonces caminé, trabajé duro, no podía usar magia para mi beneficio pues una promesa seguía tan firme dentro de mí. Por seis largos meses marché distancias tan lejanas, todo por seguir ese rastro de poder, me descuidé y caí desmayado, puesto que a pesar de ser inmortal seguía teniendo las necesidades más básicas humanas. Desperté en una cabaña modesta, un par de ancianos, los Hanson, me acogieron, cuidaron de mi hasta que me sentí fuerte y decidí retribuirles, a razón de que ellos eran muy pobres. Ayudé a sembrar lo poco que poseían, ayudé a alimentar a los pocos animales y no sentí que fuera suficiente. Por esa causa, salí a buscar un empleo, y lo primero que debía hacer era quitarme esa enorme barba y hacerme un corte para no parecer un cavernícola, por sugerencia de los Hanson y con unos pocos centavos que me habían dado para ir con el barbero del pueblo.

Me formé un largo rato, había bastante gente ese día esperando un corte y cuando finalmente me tocó ingresar en lugar lo reconocí, tan similar a alguien que quería olvidar, a alguien a quien debía mi destino y mis pecados. Lo miré discretamente, observé sus gestos que no eran iguales, su ceño fruncido que no era ni un poco igual a la sonrisa que yo recordaba, tampoco sus cabellos rubios largos ni los brazos tatuados. Por lo demás se parecía, con los ojos miel, delgado, delicado y muy atractivo. No era posible y supuse que debía olvidarme del pasado y pagar mis culpas ayudando a los demás.

Cuando mi turno llegó, el hombre parecía ser muy bueno en aquello. Sonriente me senté en la silla, el último cliente del día, no había nadie más formado y suspiró cansado. El día casi terminaba, la luz del atardecer se esparcía por el valle. Mientras me atendía empecé a hablar. Me gustaba poder hablar luego de esos años de soledad y los Hanson hablaban conmigo, escuchaban mis historias y yo las suyas:

— Buenas tardes, hace una bella tarde.

— buenas tardes… — Respondió el peluquero.

Su respuesta cortante no me detuvo, así que mientras él tomaba el jabón y lavaba mi cabello, que traía atado en una coleta mal amarrada, yo volví a decir…

— Deseo un corte y quitarme la barba…¿Y cómo es este trabajo? Debe ser pesado, he esperado varias horas y temprano cuando pasé por unos clavos para mis anfitriones, había una fila enorme.

— Oh… si… últimamente hay mucha gente que cambia de peinado, que arreglan su barba o cosas así. A veces es tanto trabajo… — Suspiró, al tiempo que sus manos delicadas pasaron por mi cuero cabelludo de una forma muy grata, desenredó las hebras de mis cabellos con paciencia, pues había hecho rastas que él se dedicó a desenredar y el cepillo empezó a pasar poco a poco mientras las desenredó.

— Usted es muy bueno en su trabajo, yo sólo sé rasurarme la barba. Mis anfitriones me han dicho que usted lo hace muy bien y por eso he venido por el servicio completo.

— Aunque sea el único barbero y peluquero de este lugar, soy muy bueno, mi trabajo siempre ha sido algo de lo que me enorgullezco, a pesar de no ser lo que yo solía hacer o estudié.

— Un chico estudioso… eso es muy bueno, yo estudié también y me encanta aprender siempre que puedo, leo todos los días. Aunque por ahora lo que más me importa es encontrar un empleo para ayudar a mis anfitriones con unos pocos recursos extras, son un par de amables ancianos que me recibieron en su hogar. Me encontraron en el bosque desmayado, pues tenía días sin comer. Ahora mi deber es ayudarles un poco.

El peluquero volvió a hacer unos ruidos con su boca mientras seguía desenredando el cabello hasta que respondió:

— Necesito un asistente, ¿dices que sabes cortar la barba y rasurar?

— ¡Si! Le aseguro que puedo hacerlo, incluso cortar el cabello, es sólo que en las montañas de dónde vengo, tenerlo largo y en rastas es lo mejor para evitar congelarme la cabeza. Además de la barba espesa.

— Creo que las rastas le van bien, aunque la barba es otra historia. Yo sé de lo que habló y debe pensar bien antes de hacerse mi asistente, puesto que soy un jefe estricto, sin embargo sé recompensar a un buen trabajador.

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron preguntarme ¿Me estaba coqueteando? Demasiados años en una montaña me hacían un inexperto en relaciones sociales. Pero de ninguna forma me sentí incómodo.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo y si no resulta te borraré la memoria con magia. Abracadabra— Me reí más siguiendo: —¿Dime tú crees en esa fuerza de la naturaleza? No es que el destino esté escrito en los astros, es sólo que a veces pareciera que la luz de la creación puede guiarte. ¿O qué piensas?

— Tarado, pienso que fumabas algo raro en esa montaña de donde vienes. Si existiera la magia creo que sería algo peligroso para la vida… aunque quizá algo me trajo a este sitio tranquilo que ahora es mi hogar. Tantas veces que creí que no resistiría, a pesar de eso, algo me detuvo de rendirme y me guio, podría ser esa fuerza de la que hablas…

El hombre me quitó la barba y devolvió a mi cabello las rastas pero las hizo más cortas y justo cuando enredaba la última, mi estómago gruño.

— Lo siento, creo que debo volver con los Hanson a abusar de su amabilidad nuevamente.

— Eso o podría valerse por sí mismo e irnos a comer en el restaurante local.

— Pero no tengo dinero, más que el que pagaré por su servicio.

— Pues lo descontaré de tu paga, empiezas hoy mismo, ¿estás dispuesto? Lo haremos luego de comer, si empezarás a trabajar primero debo ver qué tan hábil eres y sólo así sabré si puedo contratarte.

— Más que dispuesto, será un placer hacerlo.

Observé mi cabello que olía tan fresco como a duraznos y mi rostro sin barba había quedado tan suave, no ardía mi piel, ni estaba áspero. Me llevó a un sitio a unas calles.

— Bueno elige, aquí está el menú.

Leí los nombres extraños que no entendí, algo como «Bala de cañón» «Montaña nevada» «árbol seco» y me pregunté qué cosa servían ahí.

— No entiendo bien lo que ofrecen aquí. Lo siento... es el resultado de ser un ermitaño, ya no sé hablar con personas. Mis compañeros eran los animales del sitio. Algunos lobos, osos y conejos. No podría hablarte como a ellos a gruñidos.

— De verdad que eres un tipo salido de una caverna. Todas son hamburguesas, los dueños ponen esos nombres para hacerse los "graciosos" y abajo dicen las descripciones. Como esta de aquí.— Señaló con su dedo— La montaña nevada es una hamburguesa con queso blanco en vez de queso amarillo y la acompañan con una malteada.

Me quedé dudoso mientras la mesera se acercó a tomar la orden. Y no dejaba de leer todo lo que podía sin decidirme, entonces el barbero me interrumpió:

— Trae dos "pueblerinas" para nosotros. — Busqué en el menú y era una hamburguesa con dos quesos, dos carnes y una bebida.

Cuando la mesera se fue pregunté:

— ¿Por qué esa?

— Es la más sencilla y sin ingredientes extraños. Sabía que no podrías elegir y no tengo todo el día para esperarte. — Asentí un poco apenado, yo recordaba haber comido en restaurantes demasiado tiempo atrás, lugares con comida alemana y de algunos otros sitios, siempre en lugares distinguidos pues solía ser alguien distinto.

La mujer con las órdenes no tardó mucho, pues en un par de minutos cuando probé esa hamburguesa, sentí el paraíso recorriendo mi paladar, no dejé de asombrarme lo rico que sabía esa combinación, en realidad no recordaba otra comida que la carne seca de la cabaña y el pan que solía hacer con el trigo que comerciaba por la carne y pieles que solía cazar. Comía unos cuantos vegetales que cultivaba durante la época sin nieve y sonreí al chico serio que me había prácticamente invitado.

Comí a prisa mientras expresé:

— ¡Esta comida es maravillosa! Tanto que me he perdido en el mundo, me alegra mucho haber salido de las montañas.

— Maleducado… — Tomó una servilleta y la empujó contra mi boca y se quedó pegada seguramente en algún condimento que traía embarrado.

— Lo siento…

Cuando me limpió el rostro me sentí como un salvaje. Tenía décadas que no comía con los fastuosos modales de quienes compartieron mis causas absurdas, aquellos que terminaron traicionando los ideales o que se habían vuelto fanáticos. Así que el calor rodeó mi rostro y empecé a comer más despacio. Más que otra cosa, había sido su mirada que parecía divertido de mí actuar. Cuando se terminó mi comida y me bebí el refresco, tan intensos que eran ahora los sabores.

— Estas comidas son tan buenas. He tenido curiosidad de lo que mis anfitriones han dicho de la comida de la playa que queda cerca. Dicen que es un lugar turístico y he estado en puertos pero nunca en playas con fines de diversión. No he salido de este continente...

Al decir aquello, la mesera de inmediato se acercó a tomar los trastos, y con ellos la cuenta que el peluquero había solicitado. De modo que salimos y yo le seguí directo a la barbería.

— Tengo curiosidad ¿por qué abusa de esos ancianos viviendo ahí con ellos si tienen tan pocos recursos?

— Primero he querido encontrar un empleo y luego hacer una cabaña para ya no deformar su sofá, creo que me quedaré en esta ciudad un tiempo pues no tengo a dónde ir.

— Pero hacer una cabaña tardará semanas, pues la hará usted solo, ¿no es así? En el edificio donde yo vivo hay un departamento en renta, es algo pequeño pero usted que viene de una montaña, seguramente le parecerá adecuado. Y puedo adelantar su paga, no tengo inconveniente con ello.

— ¡Muchas gracias! No esperé encontrar tantas personas buenas en este sitio… A propósito, mi nombre es Tetsuhiro Morinaga. — Extendí mi mano de forma amigable.

— Yo soy Souichi Tatsumi. — Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando a su local, entramos y le dije:

— Voy mostrarte lo que sé hacer y por supuesto quiero ver cómo se usan esas máquinas de afeitar. Como le digo, pasé años en una montaña y los implementos han cambiado drásticamente. — Estando a su lado una brisa me hizo llegar el aroma de su cuerpo, una loción en una cantidad perfecta, suave y a la vez encantadora. Su rostro enojón y serio me hizo imaginarlo con una sonrisa franca, como si pudiera ser ese chiquillo.

Me mostró los aparatos, tenía algunas cosas para practicar y satisfecho con la práctica que se extendió un par de horas, hasta que aclaró la garganta diciendo:

— Mañana te llevaré al departamento, seguro el casero te hará un descuento pues me debe algunos favores. Iremos por tus cosas cuando cerremos.

— Muchas gracias, de verdad que usted es una buena persona.

— Olvídalo, sólo llega temprano que vas a ser mi asistente

Llegué con los Hanson esa noche y el par de viejecitos me recibieron como si fuera su propio hijo, eran una pareja adorable. Les pareció muy bueno que yo tuviera un empleo y les hablé del amable peluquero, ambos me hicieron sentir tan feliz de compartir la mesa pues parecían orgullosos de mi persona como si fuese su propio hijo. Tanto tiempo atrás con mis padres, que no recordaba, no había forma en que yo pudiera recordarles, ya que era pequeño cuando murieron en la guerra, un hechicero "Dhar" se hizo cargo de mí, ya que el control de esa fuerza de la creación venía en una persona en años. Por esa razón es que no había muchos de nuestra clase, nacían cada mil años o más, dependiendo el balance de la energía.

Entonces disfruté la convivencia y muy temprano:

— Me alegra ver que llegas antes de lo previsto. — Sonrió Souichi.

— No es nada sempai.

— ¿Sempai? — Cuestionó sin entender mi palabra.

— Es una palabra que solía decirle a mi sensei Dhar. A él no le gustaba que le llamara maestro y me dijo que la mejor palabra para llamarle era esa palabra japonesa que significa "guía" o "Compañero de un grado superior". Si no le molesta le diré así.

— Para nada, mi madre venía de esa cultura y por eso mi nombre es japonés también.

— El mío igual, a pesar de ello no recuerdo nada de esa cultura, a causa de que muy joven salí del país.

De pronto, llegó el primer cliente y tras él había un par más, sin duda ese pequeño poblado crecía y Souichi se hacía famoso, puesto que llegaron varios más que se sentaron fuera.

— Date prisa y quiero que les quites la barba de todos justo como te enseñé ayer, los cortes me los dejas a mí.

— ¡Claro sempai! — Respondí mientras usé los utensilios que me había mostrado el día anterior, además de lociones para suavizar y evitar que la piel se irritara.

El día se hizo entretenido, le ayudé a lavar el cabello y a muchos detalles como barrer el suelo, hasta que terminamos mucho antes y salimos a comer el almuerzo que los Hanson me habían dado para compartir con mi jefe. De pronto mientras comía a prisa él habló:

— Y dime ¿Por qué vivías en una montaña?

— Tenía que entender muchas cosas, pensé que si me alejaba de todo podría hallar la paz y de pronto me encontré con un destino falso. Se apareció un hombre en mi puerta que necesitaba ayuda y cuando se marchó yo lo seguí pero no logré encontrarlo. Tengo seis meses buscando y finalmente me percaté que lo que yo perseguía era una sombra.

Hizo una pausa y me miró un tanto serio:

— ¿Para qué buscar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado?

— Es porque aprendí en el templo a amar a mis semejantes. El amor que es la fuerza universal que cubre a los hombres y aunque algunos no la sienten, creo que es lo que nos une al mundo. Estaba perdido hasta que esos monjes me enseñaron lo que era amar al prójimo. Pero es confuso lo que el corazón hace cuando emprendes una búsqueda de alguien que no quiere ser hallado, eso entendí cuando me encontré en la cabaña de los Hanson muerto de hambre y sed.

Mi sempai se quedó callado y continuó comiendo, fue cuando le pregunté sobre él:

— ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo es que llegó a este pequeño pueblo?

— Es algo personal.

Aquella frase me intrigó, pero no pregunté más, mi sempai era una persona bondadosa pues al salir fuimos a casa de los Hanson y recogí la maleta con mis libros y cosas para llevarlas al departamento. Una vez ahí, el lugar tenía una cama sin colchón, y un sofá que venían junto con el lugar, además de una pequeña estufa.

Fue tan grato marchar con él a cenar y de ahí a mi nueva casa, donde me acompañó a limpiar un poco el polvo que cubría las cosas y esperé cuando él fue por algunas cosas a su departamento, una vieja colchoneta y un par de mantas

— Gracias sempai, estoy feliz de haberme topado con usted.

— No tienes que ser tan agradecido, es algo muy simple todo esto.

Su mirar era tan profundo, había cosas en él que me hacían sentir tan extrañamente feliz, algo… quizá de alguna forma me recordaba a una persona, tenía ese aroma, esa sensación tan suave. Sus cabellos tan rubios casi plateados y sobre todo su voz, pero tan distinto, no era sonriente y cariñoso. Por esa y otras razones lo negué a cada momento y busqué las diferencias mientras fuimos a cenar y de regreso se despidió de mí en la puerta. No deseaba usar la magia por mi promesa… a pesar de ello al estrechar su mano su energía me cubrió para recordarme que las almas tenían un camino de regreso y que la muerte era el inicio de un nuevo ciclo.

Me recosté a dormir para intentar olvidar que mi antiguo alumno Alder había regresado a una nueva vida. Sin embargo nuestra historia llegó a mi cabeza nuevamente durante mi sueño…

El joven estudiante, un pequeño hechicero huérfano como yo, me había convocado, la energía de la creación solía juntarnos a los de nuestra clase, para aprender uno de otros a usar nuestra magia para dar equilibrio al mundo y me encontró siendo un instrumento de ideales… Sus manitas frías entre las mías me torturaban, las mismas que ahora en Souichi parecían seguir estando tan frías y que llenas de sangre habían salvado mi vida.

Abrí mis ojos intentando olvidar ese sueño que se esfumaba con el golpeteo a mi puerta, me levanté hasta ella y abrí:

— Buenos días sempai.

— Te traje un café y unos panecillos, sé que no tienes nada para desayunar.

— No debía molestarse, ya hace demasiado por mí.

Sonreí a Souichi, pero él no devolvió mi amistoso gesto, por esa razón y por su edad que en aparecía era mayor a la mía, noté que por esa razón no lo había reconocido. No obstante, él no era un hechicero.

No entendía como habían pasado tantos días en compañía de alguien tan agradable, juntos para ir a trabajar, para desayunar, comer y cenar. Mi sempai me ayudó a usar una estufa moderna, no había leña, ni carbón. Me sentí inútil cuando me dijo que laváramos la ropa en la lavandería del pueblo. Además que sólo tenía unas cuantas prendas, eso porque los Hanson me habían regalado ropa de sus hijos. Era extraño pues me quedaban un tanto apretadas de la parte del tórax y flojas en la barriga.

Los últimos días me sentí tan extraño, me descubrí intentando llamar su atención, pidiendo su mirar, que sus ojos me noten y un miedo de sentirme abandonado se acentuó en mi corazón. Claro, él me gustaba, no había duda pero no debería dejarme llevar, menos en tan poco tiempo. Después de todo, había terminado en una búsqueda fútil por culpa de mi solitario corazón que con un simple beso me obligó a dejar las montañas.

Esa tarde con un poco de dinero que tenía reunido, una idea tonta salió de mis labios al cerrar la barbería el día domingo por la tarde. Sin notarlo me convencí de que tenía un fin práctico y no lo que tanto había estado deseando.

— Disculpe sempai... yo bueno… mañana que no abres, quería saber si podrías ayudarme a comprar algo de ropa que me quede... Es que... Ya lo sabes soy un inútil…

Antes de notarlo paralicé el tiempo y me di un par de golpes en la cabeza. La magia se salía de mi control cuando estaba nervioso. A pesar de mi voto de no usarla para mi beneficio. Demasiado poder se acumulaba y también se desgastaba al tener todo paralizado. Di un respiro profundo y liberé el hechizo involuntario, con aquella pesadez que me causó haber usado imprudente tanta magia. Respiré agitado aguardando por su respuesta:

— Definitivamente necesitas cosas nuevas, no puedes seguir viniendo a trabajar en esas fachas.

— Además me gustaría ir a llevarles una despensa a los Hanson, deben extrañarme ahora que no los visito mucho.

— Ya era hora que te acordaras de ellos, siempre hablas sobre su amabilidad y se te olvida ir a verlos como antes.

Era verdad, los había visto dos veces en ese par de semanas al lado de sempai, y cada vez que estuve con ellos hablé de Souichi, a tal grado que deseaban conocerle. Por esa razón no le comenté, sabía que mi sempai era un poco ermitaño, que no gustaba de socializar, solía ser callado en su trabajo de peluquero a diferencia de mí que los clientes solían hablarme hasta por los codos, más que otra cosa él solía callarme para concentrarse en los cortes, mientras que yo lavaba el cabello o rasuraba. Tal vez quería imaginar que ese hombre gustaba de mí como yo de él.

Fuimos a cenar a mi departamento y se marchó al suyo al acabar, estaba algo serio y yo nervioso por nuestra salida, deberíamos ir a un poblado más grande con muchas tiendas, por esa razón quería imaginar que era una cita aunque no lo fuera. Además que tenía mucho tiempo que no iba a un lugar con mucha gente, los seis meses que había buscado al vampiro, seguí las rutas por las carreteras intentando usar la magia para localizar corazones, a pesar de eso no lo había hallado a causa de que esa criatura tal vez no tenía uno.

Sin duda había roto la promesa de no usar la hechicería, lo hacía cada vez que suponía que un beneficio distinto al mío se podía presentar. En el caso del vampiro, refería a que yo deseaba ayudarle, quería salvarlo de sus enemigos y de todas formas luego de tantos meses, finalmente me rendí. Lo más curioso en ese momento, eran esas cosquillas, la magia que se salía de mi control cerca de sempai y así me dormí, con tantas cosas en la cabeza, con tantas expectativas que me hacían olvidar que sempai era un alma vieja.

La mañana llegó y de inmediato estaba duchado con las ropas que solía usar. Fui a su departamento y al tocar, él estaba listo.

— Buenos días sempai, ¿podemos irnos?

— Vamos Morinaga.

Esa mañana él estaba más callado que de costumbre, normalmente se reía cuando yo decía cosas bobas y me daba algún golpe por mis preguntas demasiado simples; pero respondía a todas ellas y escuchaba atentamente a mis palabras. Así que en el camión, él miraba al camino y un suspiro me hizo notar que tal vez había dejado algo en la cuidad de donde venía, había dejado algo o alguien. Mi tonto corazón se sintió tan frágil, luego de tantos años a solas y en vez de reflejar mis emociones sonreí para él y para mí.

Caminó en silencio sin dirigirme una sola mirada hasta que se detuvo en una tienda y me observó dando un golpe en la parte trasera de mi cabeza con su palma.

— ¿Por qué rayos tienes esa cara de idiota?

— ¿De qué habla sempai?

— De que parece que quieres ponerte a lloriquear. Deben ser esas ropas que te hacen ver un poco raro, no te fijes en la gente que nos mira, qué les importa cómo vamos vestidos o quienes somos. Son una bola de imbéciles. — Alzó la voz y un par de chicos que nos veían se retiraron.

Entonces realmente sonreí por su gesto, me recordó a su vida pasada, solía ser tan protector a pesar de que yo era su mentor, pero no era para nada igual, sólo su corazón, ese que ahora yo notaba de forma distinta.

Entramos a una tienda de muchos tipos de ropa y se detuvo de golpe en donde había playeras

— Anda pruébate esta. — Al dármela en la mano me quité la que traía pues no iba a comprar ropa que me apretara nuevamente en el tórax.

Al quitármela recibí nuevamente un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Por qué me pega ahora!

— Dije que te la pusieras pero no aquí, sino en el probador, tarado…

Iba a ponerla de vuelta cuando me di la vuelta para tomar la camisa que había dejado sobre uno de los estantes y me detuvieron sus palabras:

— Es bastante elaborado, ese tatuaje… ¿Qué significa?

Había notado que la parte alta de mi espalda tenía tatuadas un par de alas, esas que me había puesto por petición de mi maestro Dhar.

— Un viejo amigo me lo ha puesto, dijo que mi espíritu está marcado para ayudar a otros como un ángel guardián. ¿Te gusta? He notado los tuyos y me da curiosidad, solían decirme que cada tatuaje simboliza algo y ayudan al portador a enfocarse en... — me quedé callado antes de decir que servían para hacer conjuros y expuse de otra forma mi idea sin mentir —La razón que cada cual tiene para hacerlos... eso es.

De pronto su rostro serio se iluminó y se quitó la camisa mostrando su delicado pecho masculino, las formas perfectas de su anatomía y señalo cerca de su pecho el tatuaje, uno de un sol sobre el pectoral izquierdo.

— Me los he hecho porque representan algunas etapas de mi vida, incluso las cicatrices… El significado de las cosas que marcan tu piel es algo que se queda contigo… — Su rostro serio reflejaba dolor, había sufrimiento, ese mismo que había visto en Alder… Le observé y aproximé mi mano hasta su pecho tocando el tatuaje.

— La luz que arde por si misma... esa que viene del corazón — No me percaté en qué momento mi cuerpo y el suyo estaban demasiado cerca puesto que me agaché a observar y trazar con mi dedo el tatuaje y al subir me topé con sus ojos, su respiración chocaba con mi rostro y el calor me invadió profundamente. Tenía ganas de besarle cerré mis ojos y de pronto se había detenido el tiempo.

Me sentí tan bobo que le di un pequeño beso y volví a mi posición respirando profundo para devolver el cauce del tiempo, ya que sólo él estaba congelado, no era tan poderoso ahora que no practicaba el uso de mi magia para detenerlo en una distancia muy amplia. Me quedé quieto, ya que esperaba volver a sentir su aliento para abrir mis ojos.

Me propinó un empujón, y abrí mis ojos observando un enorme sonrojo en el rostro de él. Algo maravilloso, ese tierno rostro suyo del que definitivamente estaba enamorado, mostraba ese gesto tan particular, algo que no había logrado apreciar antes. Y al darse la vuelta, al tiempo que yo me ponía mi camiseta, quería sacarle un gesto tierno. Él parecía observar algunas playeras y con sus dedos acariciaba los cabellos de su cuello. Con tal de oler su aroma, le susurré casi al oído:

— Sempai… ¿podríamos ir por algo que se llama trajes de baño para la playa? Me han dicho que necesito uno para ir a ese lugar.

Ahí estaba esa suave sensación de tantas veces cerca de él, más ahora que hacía calor y habíamos caminado, su aroma era perceptible fácilmente combinado con la loción. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería lamer un poco por ahí y me aparté antes de hacer brillar o apagar las luces o algo más raro aun, sentí que iba a levitar del suelo si seguía insistiendo.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta que se giró a verme y respondió:

— ¡Eres un idiota! No puedes ir en cueros por la playa, claro que te compraremos uno.

Cada momento más nervioso, no sentí el calor de su cuerpo con el beso robado, pero si la suavidad de su piel. Entonces comencé a agradecerle por haberme acompañado. No podía parar de decir cosas, tanto tiempo aislado me hacían parlanchín:

— Sin ti ¿quién me iba a hablar de todas las cosas que desconozco? Un día tendremos que subir a un avión. Volar es algo fuera de mi perspectiva, tal vez flotar un poco podría ser posible ¿pero volar? Se me hace maravilloso imaginar a esos aparatos. Los monjes del templo donde radiqué algunos años, me hablaron de cosas, a pesar de eso nadie me había narrado tan a detalle y de forma tan agradable todo. Ahora que recuerdo, no hay que comer demasiado y más tarde antes de que oscurezca debemos volver para la cena en casa de mis amigos los Hanson, a la cual me han pedido que asistas… Me hubiera gustado que ellos fueran mis padres... No lo sé, tal vez... quería caminar por ahí y decirte lo que las estrellas narran de ti. Es que solía pasar demasiado tiempo mirando al cielo, a veces puedes sentir la energía fluir de ti y muchas cosas son reveladas. No es adivinación es la magia de la vida.

Ahí estaba yo y mis explicaciones largas para evitarme los nervios, aunque ahora no paraba de imaginar abrazarlo ¿sería malo aventurarme? No obstante no me atreví, ni cuando me observó salir de un probador con traje de baño y juraría que me miró de forma atrevida. Simplemente me porté como lo que yo era, un hombre de antiguos modales que buscaba ¿cortejarle? No sabía ni lo que mi corazón me obligaba a sentir.

— Ay Morinaga… lo mejor es que vayamos por algo para llevar a los Hanson, no puedes llegar sólo así con ellos, cosas de utilidad además de la despensa, algo que vendan por aquí que sería difícil conseguir allá.

— Tienes razón — sonreí y de esa forma compramos algunas cosas para la despensa, junto con una botella de vino y un par de suéteres para los Hanson.

Más tarde fuimos a comer y podía sentir vibrar mi propio espíritu, desesperadamente me miraba reflejado desde sus ojos, en algo particularmente bello y ansiaba tocarle un poco; acariciar su mentón sólo un poco para corresponder a ese gesto. El camino de vuelta al pueblo se hacía tan cortó mirándole, y siendo escuchado atentamente. La agradable charla que deseaba terminara en un beso, sin concentrarme demasiado en aquello para evitar la poderosa luz que sentí brillar en mi interior, algo que jamás había sentido. Cientos de años para ahora sentirme tan inocente, tan incompleto y completo sólo si lo tenía cerca de mí. Tenía que decirlo y lo interrumpí camino a casa para decirle eso que me quemaba por salir:

— Sempai... yo... — Pero anunció nuestro destino el camionero y suspiré levantándome al instante.

Souichi no se inmutó, no sospechaba de ninguna cosa, no parecía entender lo que yo sentía. Sabía que la vida humana era tan corta y frágil que debía decirlo, su vida, cada célula de su cuerpo maduraba y perecía a una velocidad que me dolía admitir.

Resoplé un tanto extraño, casi me doy algunos golpes en la frente para despertarme, mi corazón casi iba a salirse de mi pecho. Era algo más tarde de lo planeado, así que nos apresuramos con la caja de la despensa y lo demás. Las otras compras las dejé en mi departamento y de esa forma al llegar con los Hanson lo primero que dije fue:

—Él es Souichi… mi sempai —

Los amables ancianos lo recibieron justo como a mí, sonrientes, cálidos puesto que lo invitaron a pasar.

Durante el transcurso de la noche no pude evitar aguardar por salir, tenía que decirlo, me había decidido de hacerlo ese mismo día y no podía esperar por estar un momento a solas, tanto que me encontraba agitado de guardar esa sensación que revoloteaba por mi pecho, no era la magia era algo más… ese amor tan avasallador que no podía ser cuantificado en sensaciones descriptibles.

Los ancianos cansados no nos siguieron el paso ante las copas de vino, ambos se excusaron para ir a dormir mientras que nos despedimos de ellos, volveríamos a pie bajo la luna llena que iluminaba el panorama. Eso a pesar de que nos ofrecieron mantas para descansar en el suelo si movíamos el sofá a una esquina. Sin embargo rehusé y sempai lo hizo de igual forma, por lo cual salimos de ahí.

Ahí estaba yo... Indeciso, preocupado y angustiado sobre si debía decir o no lo que mi corazón guardaba. No aguantaba un minuto más sin poder saber lo que él sentía por mí, tal vez era sólo un amigo y lo mejor era aceptarlo cuanto antes. Pero no iba a resistir pasar tanto tiempo a su lado siendo un amigo si deseaba sus labios, no podría a razón de que él era mortal y su tiempo era tan corto.

Mi cuerpo transpiraba a pesar de que la noche no era cálida, ni tampoco fría. Tantas cosas confusas en mi cabeza por decir y la más clara era que estaba enamorado cómo jamás me ocurrió en siglos. Tan arrogante que solía ser y con un par de matrimonios arreglados, además de aventuras de una noche y relaciones fallidas, me hacían el hombre más inexperto en ese sentimiento. Era todo... El descontrol de mis poderes, lo que nunca pasó cerca del vampiro que me había cansado de buscar. Nos alejamos de la cabaña y tartamudee:

— Se… sempai... Necesito decirte algo importante... — sentí que podía resplandecer en fulgor si no hablaba. Algo que no me había ocurrido. Entonces lo abracé casi temblando pues tenía que contener esa energía alocada, susurrando a su oído. —No quiero que te vayas nunca... Porque yo te quiero demasiado... Estoy loco por ti... — y contuve el aliento para escucharle responder.

Pero nada es como se desea, menos a alguien que merecía todo el dolor y sufrimiento, alguien que había despreciado el mismo amor que ahora padecía intenso. Me apartó y me miró extrañado, confundido, no eran ese par de ojos miel dulces que se disculpaban por no ser lo que yo requería para ser feliz, eran esos ojos que no me reflejaban y que marcaban.

— ¡De qué carajos hablas Morinaga! Hasta me hiciste pensar que tú tienes otras intensiones conmigo. Pero tú no eres ese tipo de persona.

De todas maneras no pude callar, ahora yo venía a decir esas palabras que alguna vez me fueron dichas por su misma alma y merecía desprecio, merecía el rechazo:

— Estoy enamorado de ti… ¿no lo ves? Soy ese tipo de persona, alguien que se ha enamorado y no puede vivir apartado de ti.

Un golpe a mi mentón tan duro que a pesar de la fuerza divina que cubría mi ser, me dolió en donde había lastimado pero también en el pecho y mis ojos expresaron ese pesar con un sinfín de lágrimas mientras él me dejó ahí, o tal vez yo lo dejé alejarse para no importunarlo más…

Caminé por ahí hasta un lago, lágrimas de dolor me recordaron que mi estadía en ese mundo debía terminar, yo necesitaba perder esa magia y volverme uno como cualquiera. Mi alma destrozada sabía que era inminente, que yo merecía ese rechazo y sobre todo que debía apartarme, dejarle ser libre y feliz sin mi presencia. Así que aproveché la noche de luna, esas noches en que la magia se respiraba en el aire, en que las criaturas receptivas podían tomar poderes. Los seres de la noche obtenían mucha fuerza y de entre ellos también los hechiceros. Me trasporté a casa y de mis posesiones sujeté un libro, el más antiguo y valioso de ellos, el libro que poseía el alma de mi maestro Dhar y lo llevé hasta esa misma laguna.

Los ingredientes eran simples, un poco de tierra del fondo del lago, sangre del hechicero y los símbolos que debía pintar a mi alrededor; además de las palabras y la luz de la luna para hacer efectivo todo. El libro poseía una fuerza misteriosa, podía escuchar murmurar los pensamientos que me advertían que era irreversible y que una vez hecho, yo padecería días una agonía. Alguna vez tuve miedo de realizarlo, esos años en la montaña las ideas surcaron mi cabeza y sus consecuencias. Mi deber era aguardar ahí hasta pagar por mis pecados, algo que ahora estaba hecho. La última advertencia fue escrita bajo el hechizo con letras rojas:

«Debes crear un refugio antes de conjurar o las bestias podrían comer tu cuerpo»

Una parte de mí, pensó que debería dejar que las bestias comieran mis restos y pasar más pronto al olvido. Aunque el instinto de supervivencia me hizo tener miedo de aquello y usé mi magia para crear una guarida hecha con ramas de árboles que se trenzaron y dejaron una abertura que se sellaría cuando yo ingresara. Me arrojé al lago y usando mis poderes tomé tierra del fondo para sacarla en una esfera en mi mano, la misma que dejé en el centro de un círculo que pinté. Derramé mi sangre en los extremos y luego vacié la tierra sobre mi cabeza conjurando ese viejo y poderoso hechizo:

— Poderosos dones del universo, vuelvan a donde pertenecen y liberen esta alma. Sean para la tierra, para devolver un poco del balance a las creaciones y para permitir el fin del ciclo.

Caí al suelo mientras un extraño brillo me hizo perder el aire, sentí asfixia, no pude meter un poco mientras mis pulmones ardían como en fuego, un dolor en mis huesos, en mi carne, en todas partes, el agua que me cubría bajaba con la tierra llevándose mi inmortalidad y con ella también mis poderes. El resplandor me cegó y poco a poco se desvaneció hasta que pude arrastrarme a mi refugio con mucho esfuerzo, el hechizo selló mi refugio y perdí el sentido.

.

— Morinaga…— Un susurro me trajo de vuelta a la sensación de estar seco por dentro y por fuera. — ¡Morinaga! — El grito parecía tan real, aquella voz de sempai que me llamaba a abrir los ojos, pero no quería, no podía ser atrapado por esa vorágine de muerte. Sin embargo una vez más escuché con fuerza:

— ¡MORINAGA! — Hambre… sed, esas sensaciones exacerbadas me recorrieron en un cúmulo de desesperación. No tenía fuerza para moverme y de pronto astillas cayeron a mis pies, luego la luz que me dejó casi ciego. Entonces sus brazos, y las cálidas lágrimas que me forzaron a mirarle pesadamente mientras no podía entender sus palabras que sonaban tan extrañas.

Me dio de beber de inmediato y finalmente la sequedad se calmó, el esfuerzo de ser movido y todo me hizo volver a perderme…

Abrí mis ojos en ese cuarto donde la luz entraba de forma tibia por la ventana, me sentí mejor, mi garganta no estaba seca y mi cuerpo débil podía moverse. Me senté sobre la cama trabajosamente y volví a escuchar su voz:

— ¿Cómo te sientes tarado?... ¡Eres un idiota! — Dijo acongojado mientras me abrazó de forma delicada.

— Se… sempai… yo…

— Simplemente olvida aquello. ¡Qué demonios te ha sucedido! El médico dijo que estuviste en un estado de hibernación y que era normal para ese estado, lo que no entiendo es por qué te hallé en el bosque de aquella forma… — Sus lágrimas en mi hombro me hicieron sentir tanta calidez, luego recordé que para él era desagradable y además una persona tóxica.

Mi mano trabajosamente acarició su espalda y la duda que tanto tenía en la cabeza salió de mis labios en su oído.

— ¿Cuánto… tiempo?

Me soltó y sus ojos enrojecidos, con su cabeza negando respondió:

— Dos semanas, desapareciste dos semanas. Los Hanson y yo organizamos búsquedas hasta que la policía cerró el caso justificando en que te habías ido del pueblo. Hasta que te encontré al lado de la laguna, no supe cómo pero yo sabía que estabas ahí.

— Lo… siento…

— Olvida eso y ahora debes comer, menos mal que no tengo que alimentarte más con ese tubo.

No aceptó razones, además que no podía darlas ni explicar, no podía hablar porque mi garganta estaba lastimada. Así que pasé unos días casi en silencio volviendo a moverme poco a poco, lentamente pude recuperar despacio el movimiento de mis miembros. Sempai fue paciente y en silencio me ayudó todos los días, ahora él dormía a mi lado, había una cama al lado de donde yo descansaba. Lo más extraño era que convalecía en su departamento y no en él mío. Los Hanson iban a visitarme, a pesar de estar ancianitos se daban su tiempo para cuidarme mientras Souichi atendía su negocio.

Lo que antes solía hablar, ahora lo callaba, en silencio guardaba ese dolor de mi pasado y asentía o decía palabras, "gracias" "si" "no". Unas pocas frases llegaron a escapar mientras me pregunté el por qué me protegía de esa forma y si había un poco del amor que yo sentía doler en mi pecho, ese que no había muerto con mi hechizo. Toda esa larga semana lo miré llegar del trabajo y darme la cena en la cama, me ayudó a llegar al sanitario y dudoso me dejó a solas en la tina, pero con la puerta abierta:

— Yo puedo solo. — Insistí y finalmente salió del cuarto de baño.

— Si algo te sucede grita. — Aunque lo miré desde lejos observarme fingiendo trapear el suelo pues en cuanto terminé y quise levantarme, lo tenía ayudándome a salir de la tina. Me cubrió con la toalla y me ayudó a vestirme como todas las veces. Sus ojos ojerosos tan distintos a los que conocía, con el mismo mirar tan preocupado como el día que me había encontrado en el bosque.

Su devoción tosca que a veces me lastimaba al vestirme, pero bien intencionado pues todo era para auxiliarme.

El trabajo y todo parecía agotarlo, así que conforme recuperé fuerzas me levanté con ayuda de un bastón y empecé a valerme por mí mismo. Justamente el lunes que era su día libre no se había despertado tan temprano como siempre, yo en cambio ahora estaba más fuerte y preparé por ello el desayuno por primera vez en días. Se unió a la mesa en silencio como siempre y estaba recién duchado, con ese aroma que me encantaba. En realidad no sabía qué hacer, era mi orgullo, no soportaba ser rechazado y menos por ese par de ojos miel, que en devoción solían decir tantas cosas en su anterior vida. "Alder" escuché en mi cabeza, a pesar de que él no era más esa persona.

— Me iré sempai, volveré a las montañas de donde salí.

Realmente no esperé su respuesta, sabía que lo callaría, que se llevaría al infierno cualquier cosa que pudiera darme esperanzas.

— ¿por qué te irás?

Distinto a lo que suponía, había cuestionado lo que no quería decir. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a marcharme y solamente podría largarme si decía lo que tanto asco le había producido:

— Debo irme porque no puedo estar cerca de ti, no soporto un minuto más estar a tu lado sin besarte, sin abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero, que me vuelves loco, ya que estoy tan enamorado de ti.

Sus manos sujetaron su propia cabeza como apretándola, no pude mirar su reacción o sus ojos que seguramente tendrían un gesto de enfado o de asco, o tal vez decepción.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? ¿Qué buscas? No puedes pretender que yo te corresponda, no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. Por esa misma razón es que pienso que tu palabra está mal usada. Tu cerebro se confunde porque permaneciste demasiados años en una montaña.

— No es verdad Souichi, si digo que te amo es porque he mirado en tus ojos ese brillo, porque eres una persona tan importante para mí, generoso y el compañero que necesitaba mi corazón extraviado. Para mi estas semanas a tu lado, escucharte hablar, verte sonreí y ser tu aprendiz, han sido más importantes de todas las que he vivido.

— ¡Basta! ¡Carajo, no puedes venir a decir esas cosas!

— ¡Si puedo, es mi derecho! ¡Soy libre para amar! No necesito mil años de conocerte para saber esto que he podido notar, ahora que las cosas cambiaron y soy tu aprendiz. Lejos del poder y la fuerza te he conocido distinto.

— ¡No Morinaga! ¡No lo repitas! — Había un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, fruncía el entrecejo y no paraba de llorar.

— Lo repito porque es cierto… te amo. Sin embargo no quiero que sientas presión, o enfado. Siempre he sabido que no me correspondes ni un poco.

— ¡Largo de aquí! — gritó mientras me encaminé a la puerta. Y de pronto, me detuvo justo antes de salir: — Qué demonios quieres de mí…

Sin mirarlo suspiré antes de ponerme a llorar, lo merecía, merecía el rechazo de sempai, lo merecía debido a todo mi mal karma y de todas formas de mis labios salió una frase que no pretendí decir:

— Quiero un beso…

Se quedó callado, ahí en el silencio que quemaba. Entonces tomé la perilla de la puerta y abrí mientras escuché sus palabras:

— ¡Cómo te atreves! No puedes venir a traer todo eso aquí, a mí. ¿Qué harás en esa montaña? ¿Esperarás la muerte? No puedes… no… ¡No!

Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos cuando voltee a verlo, pero también él lloraba, me dolía verle así.

— No llores por mí, no merece la pena que lo hagas.

— No eres tu… es todo… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué tú! Primero Tomoe, luego tu ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué el mundo debe ser así? — Se soltó a llorar, cayó al suelo y de inmediato volví para abrazarle.

Me empujó, forcejeó conmigo hasta que caí a su lado pues mis fuerzas no habían vuelto totalmente. De pronto, así frente a él, sus brillantes ojos miel me miraron fijamente unos segundos, su rostro se acercó hasta mí y sus suaves labios besaron los míos. Lo abracé con fuerza, mi boca se movió por inercia contra la suya, la sensación más maravillosa era besar a alguien de quien te has enamorado. A pesar de que duró muy poco pues se separó levantándose totalmente sonrojado y muy enojado pues me empujó cuando estuve a punto de meter la lengua en su boca:

— ¡Te quedas y es todo!

— Si…me quedo…

Con aquella frase descubrí que había algo distinto en él y en mí. Me miraba distinto, cualquiera pensaría que debía alejarse, apartarme y tenerme recelo, de no quedarse a solas conmigo o cosas así, sin embargo algo había en sus ojos a partir del beso, había ternura en su mirar y asimismo había tristeza. Conocía a detalle sus reacciones ahora que pasaba tanto tiempo en su compañía, puesto que él no me había corrido de su departamento, dos semanas habían pasado de nuestro beso, de que yo me sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar de él y que me detuviera. Entonces, justo así, esa noche mientras me recosté en la cama contigua de la habitación, lo pregunté:

— ¿Qué es eso que tanto piensas? ¿Será que cambiaste de parecer y prefieres tenerme lejos?

— El mundo no gira a tu alrededor… Es… Son demasiadas cosas…

— Me gustaría escucharlas, quién más que yo podría escuchar sin juzgar.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, de estar bocarriba se acostó de lado dándome la espalda y escuché su voz nuevamente cuando supuse que fingiría dormir:

— Te sorprendería, alguien como yo debería ser juzgado y padecer. No merezco tener nada… yo soy quien debería ir a vivir a una montaña hasta morir en soledad…

Un impulso me hizo abrazarlo desde la espalda, me metí en su cama y ahí tan empalmado a sempai suspiré e insistí:

— No digas eso… sabes… hace mucho tiempo yo rechacé a una persona que me amaba y él sacrificó su vida por la mía. Esa es la razón de que yo estuviera ahí recluído, yo era tan egoísta, por mi culpa muchas personas perdieron la vida. Sólo él sabía y no lo escuché hasta que murió entre mis brazos… Alder… él se parecía tanto a ti.

El silencio nos rodeó unos segundos y se interrumpió con el sonido de su voz:

— Mi hermano se suicidó por mi culpa, por ser un estúpido homofóbico, yo debía entenderlo… yo era su única familia y lo traté como basura…

Sus lágrimas y todo eran sonoros, eran los lamentos de un alma torturada, podía saberlo sin mi poder, ya que era la misma tortura que padecía mi corazón, ahora tenía la oportunidad para redimirme entre sus brazos, curar sus heridas y ayudarlo como él me había ayudado a mí.

— Escucha… no fue tu culpa, a veces nos enseñan que el mundo tiene un solo color y un solo sonido, pero tú lo amabas, a pesar de que fuera como fuera, querías que su vida fuera más simple. No quisiste, ¿verdad?

— ¡Odiaba a ese muchacho que lo frecuentaba! Lo odiaba con toda mi alma, porque… no quería que lo apartara de mi lado, mi hermano era un pequeño, apenas tenía catorce y el otro chico tenía dieciocho. Quería que muriera por pervertir su mente, por amarle, por hacerlo distinto y al saber que se había suicidado, mi pequeño hermano… Tomoe también lo hizo… No debí tratar de apartarlos de aquella forma… no…

Sus lágrimas se escucharon sonoras mientras se separó un poco y se giró hasta quedar frente a mí para abrazarme. Lo sujeté con fuerza y su llanto mojaba mi pijama.

— Tu no sabías que pasaría, seguramente los hubieras detenido a ambos porque tu corazón es puro. No te he dado asco, ni me odias por ser así, a mí… a alguien que merecería tu desprecio.

Ahí, en el silencio de la noche se separó despacio de mis brazos y me miró de aquella forma tan intensa, tan profunda y lo besé. Había pasión y sensaciones indescriptibles en mi cuerpo, era ese despertar tan ardiente de mis deseos, pero los contuve, me resistí a dejarme llevar y simplemente seguí abrazando su tibio cuerpo hasta tenerlo dormido.

Muy temprano, su rostro serio y enfadoso parecía relajado, podía sentirlo en el aire, ese deseo creciente que nacía de sempai por mí. Tal vez podía ser arrogante, podía morir antes de ser correspondido puesto que no era justo para él terminar con el culpable de la muerte en su anterior vida, pero lo adoraba, amaba cada gesto, sus cabellos largos y despeinados por la mañana, su aroma luego de la ducha, la loción que utilizaba, los gestos de desaprobación y los de ternura. Tal vez el amor se guardaba en los genes, en el alma de cada uno de los seres de la creación, exceptuando a nosotros los inmortales, nosotros no teníamos ninguna forma de ser amados, no merecíamos el don divino del que los que disfrutaban un lapso corto y ahora yo era mortal, tal vez podía dejarme llevar.

Ese día me comporté, "sólo un amigo" repetí demasiadas veces al mirar sus ojos. Sólo un amigo, mientras estuve tan cerca cuando aseamos la barbería. Pero al ir a la cama lo topé en la entrada de la habitación y lo besé, sin saber en qué momento ya estaba tocando entre sus piernas la dureza que crecía con mis besos. Sin embargo lo solté cuando observé temor en sus ojos y el remordimiento volvió a mi cabeza.

Lo evité desde entonces no quise volver a verle de esa forma, no tenía el derecho de corromperle, de hacerlo un esclavo de mis deseos. A pesar de que había trascurrido una semana en que no volví a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, pensé que quizá debería realmente irme de su lado, antes de que mis impulsos fueran a profanar esa amistad que él tenía por mí.

Aunque no quería dejarlo, no podía, mi corazón moriría sin él…

Esa mañana me levanté y no lo vi por el departamento, no había nada en el refrigerador así que supuse que había ido por el desayuno, pero no volvió. Se hacía tarde para abrir la barbería y partí hasta el lugar pensando hallarle ahí. Pegado en la puerta del negocio, estaba una nota:

«Si deseas verle con vida nuevamente, deberás llevar el libro de Dhar a la siguiente dirección»

Había indicaciones para seguir e internarme en el bosque, algo simple de hacer, seguir unas marcas rojas en los árboles, sólo eso. Pero más tardé en leer las instrucciones que en correr a buscar el libro, ese que había arrojado al fondo del lago fue fácil de hallar, puesto que estaba protegido por magia, nada podía dañarlo, ni el tiempo, ni el agua, ni el sol, o cualquiera que tratase de romperlo. Me sumergí y lo saqué entre mis manos, pensé que tal vez podría usar magia para salvarlo, pero ni el hechizo más básico era posible luego del hechizo que me quitó la inmortalidad. Entonces corrí por el bosque siguiendo las marcas rojas en los árboles hasta llegar a una cabaña medio derruida, no esperé nada y entré abriendo la puerta de golpe:

— Bienvenidos… — Dijo aquella voz que reconocí de inmediato.

— ¡Masaki! ¿Por qué tú…? Deja ir a sempai… por favor… Aquí lo tienes, el libro, es todo tuyo.

Lo arrojé hasta sus pies y me aproximé donde Souichi tratando de desatarlo pero Masaki me tumbó al otro lado de la habitación cuando había retirado su mordaza.

— ¡Morinaga! — gritó angustiado.

— No, no, pequeño mago, siento decirte que van a ser mi cena ustedes dos. Por supuesto que sería más divertido si fueras inmortal, tu sangre fue algo tan gratificante aquella vez que salvaste mi vida. Pero supongo que no todos aprecian esos dones. Yo usaré este libro para caminar a la luz del sol y podré conquistar el mundo gracias a eso.

El tipo sonrió de lado y se acercó de inmediato hasta nosotros.

Tenía terror de morir, más que otra cosa, de verlo morir nuevamente y eso sucedería si no hacía nada. Lo abracé pues no había forma de defenderlo.

— No le hagas nada a Morinaga, él no es de quién hablas, él es un tipo común.

— ¿No lo sabe? Supuse era falso lo que el mercenario que lo trajo dijo. Primero que no era posible para un hechicero perder sus poderes y segundo que tú pudieras amar a alguien que no fuera yo. Esos días en tu cabaña pensé que lograría hacerte darme esa facultad. Pero mis planes cambiaron al saber que venían por mí esos desagradables traidores, tenía que acabarlos antes de volver a seguir mi plan. Desafortunadamente los planes no son lo que uno quiere y apenas hace poco pude dar con tu paradero.

Enfadado le grité:

— Tú no sabes nada de magia, necesitas la bendición de un hechicero para poder usar el conjuro.

— Lástima que no eres uno. — Empezó a reír mientras se acercaba más a nosotros mostrando sus enormes colmillos, parecía gozar con mi sufrimiento, pues sempai no se inmutaba, estaba enojado, no lloraba como yo mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¡Libérame idiota! ¡Suelta mis amarres en vez de lloriquear! — gritó sempai sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente recordé algo que podría salvar su vida, Masaki me tenía sujeto del cuello listo para morderme cuando grité:

— Yo puedo darte la bendición del hechicero. — Se quedó quieto mirándome.

— Si no eres un hechicero, ¿eso cómo puede ser posible?

— Tú lo sabes, no existen muchos como yo. Encontrar otro podría tardar siglos. Así que aunque no tenga poderes, mi espíritu posee esa unión con el libro, esa unión es la que me permite darte el permiso que requieres para el hechizo.

Me bajó y movió su cuello de oreja a oreja como acomodándolo:

— De acuerdo hechicero y ¿cómo sabré que funciona?

— Te mostraré con el libro y antes de regalarte el permiso, debes dejar ir a sempai.

— De acuerdo, muéstrame que vale la pena que deje ir al humano.

— ¡No lo hagas idiota! No ves que va a matarnos de todas formas.

Gritó sempai mientras el vampiro volvió a poner la mordaza:

— Hablas demasiado… Es desagradable escucharte.

Tomé el libro y derramé un poco de sangre sobre la cubierta y brilló, eso le demostró que yo poseía algo de poder, al menos sobre el libro que tenía mi juramento de sangre.

— Ahora déjale ir y yo te daré el permiso.

— De acuerdo maguito, sabes que si mientes iré tras él y será muy fácil matarle.

Al soltar a Souichi, el vampiro lo lanzó fuera de la cabaña, no obstante sempai no se fue, empezó a golpear la puerta desesperado. Gritaba desde afuera, golpeaba la pared y pateaba la puerta.

Yo tomé una daga y cuestioné:

— Mi sangre es la llave para usarlo, debo derramarla sobre ti de forma voluntaria y recitar unas palabras.

Tomé el cuchillo mientras Masaki gritó un par de veces para que se callara sempai que por todos los medios trataba de entrar nuevamente:

— La sangre que te hace fuerte, la sangre que te permite crear y destruir, es tuya para que te devuelva el don de caminar a la luz. — Corté mi dedo y tracé unos símbolos en su mano.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ahora podré usar en conjuro que viene ahí? Cómo puedo saber si es verdad.

— Yo he cumplido y espero que lo dejes ir, toma mi vida a cambio de la suya.

Si algo tenían los vampiros antiguos era su palabra, así que esperé hasta escuchar:

— Me has servido adecuadamente y por ende, dejaré vivir al loco que está perturbando uno de los momentos más importantes de mi existencia. Tomaré tu vida a cambio de la suya.

Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cuello para ser mordido, de pronto unos brazos que me rodearon y giró su cuerpo con el mío para tumbarme al suelo:

— SI tomarás la vida de alguien, debo ser yo. —Sempai dijo sin dudar, con la mirada valiente y decidida.

— Qué fastidiosos, si insisten ambos, mi promesa está saldada cuando alguien me ordena proceder como este insulso tipo. Pensaba dejarlo ir, sin embargo, él insiste en que también sea mi cena.

— Tú lo prometiste.

— Lo siento mucho, recuerda que una promesa se rompe cuando el interesado lo hace de forma voluntaria, tú mismo lo has hecho en el libro.

Souichi rompió su camisa mientras gritó:

— Escapa Morinaga, ¡escapa ahora! ¡Te quiero!

Los dientes del vampiro perforaron su carne mientras yo lo observé. Había fuerza, el poder vino a mí con la ira, con ese mirar suyo de afecto y dolor al verse atacado por esa criatura desagradable. La magia que regresaba hasta mis huesos finalmente me cubrió en un brillo que usé para detener todo y salvarlo. Tomé entre mis brazos a sempai y el tiempo volvió a correr su curso. Masaki intentó atacarnos pero fue simple usar una barrera protectora, eso para darme tiempo a recuperar energías y ponerlo a dormir. El vampiro lo sabía, y por esa razón tomó el libro y escapó de la casa como una sombra negra que no quise perseguir, simplemente lo abracé suavemente, estaba débil entre mis brazos y salí de ahí con él hasta el campo tocando la tierra con mis pies descalzos percibí magia y usé mis poderes para devolverle la energía robada.

— ¡Sempai! — Empecé a llorar asustado. Lo amaba con toda mi alma y el miedo terrible a perderle era doloroso en mi corazón.

Sempai estaba bien, lo sabía, podía mirar su energía correr por todas partes y de todas formas no podía parar de llorar abrazando su cuerpo que recuperaba el sentido.

— Morinaga… — Susurró quedo en mi oído y lo solté.

— ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

— ¿Dónde está esa criatura? — Dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

— Se ha ido, todo está bien ahora.

— Ya deja de lloriquear que … — Entonces lo besé, las gotas de lluvia que caían a nuestro alrededor se detuvieron y sentí una tibieza recorrerme mientras nuestros labios nos llenaron de ternura.

Pero cada beso era correspondido, cada caricia mía parecía encender en sempai la misma fiebre que yo poseía. No pensé detenerme un segundo hasta que me separó apenado.

— ¿Qué haces Morinaga? No me veas así… — Dijo en una voz extraña que para nada parecía rechazarme.

— Te amo sempai… Te amo, por favor, sé que me deseas igual.

Mis labios fueron a su cuello mientras una de mis manos acarició suavemente su entrepierna que reaccionó de inmediato poniéndose completamente dura.

— No hagas esto… ahhh… — Jadeaba de forma suave al tiempo que no me resistí a continuar pues mi mano entró bajo sus pantalones.

— Te deseo… no me rechaces… — expresé de forma sensual.

Cuando mis labios tocaron su oreja y chupeteaba por las partes aledañas él dejó de luchar, sus manos que débilmente me empujaban ahora empezaban a sujetarse de mis ropas.

— Aquí no... por favor… en casa… — En cuanto escuché eso, nos trasporté a casa.

Ahí húmedos por la lluvia, él no se asustó por aparecer ahí, sus ojos sorprendidos fueron a mi torso cuando me desnudé de aquella playera. Mis cabellos goteaban un poco y cada gota se detenía en el aire antes de tocar su piel. No esperé más, mi boca de inmediato fue a su pene, mientras retiré sus pantalones con un chasquido de mis dedos.

Suavemente sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos, todo simultáneamente a que yo le engullera veloz una y otra vez. Su cuerpo expelía esas feromonas, podía notarlas al tenerlo tan sensual y derritiéndose por las caricias de mi boca. Se aferraba a no acabar, se notaba en el sabor que daba su presemen cada que le engullía.

Me detuve sin pensarlo, dejé caer mucha saliva en mis dedos y uno de ellos fue a explorarle delicadamente mientras intentó detenerme empujando mi cuerpo con sus manos.

— Sempai… te amo. — Volví a decir mientras lo besé sin sacar mi dedo que buscaba ese lugar especial en su interior.

No tardé demasiado en hallar el sitio indicado y empujé justo ahí causando espasmos en su espalda, sus manos se volvieron a aferrar de mí y sonreí travieso al separarme un poco mirando su sonrojo.

— Te gusta justo aquí…

— No hagas esas cosas, no es normal.

Pero lo callé volviendo a engullir su miembro que saltaba con cada presión a su próstata. De pronto dejó de hablar pues su orgasmo estaba muy cercano y empujó mi cabeza contra su pene al tiempo que yo presioné suavemente su interior. Los chorros calientes me llenaron la boca, una buena parte entró en mi garganta y lo demás lo guardé en mi lengua pues me levanté para poner su líquido en mi pene ansioso y suavemente levanté sus caderas sin dejarle reaccionar luego de su orgasmo. En cuanto entré, sentí su placer en todo mi cuerpo, no me detuve, lento entré sin dejar que el resultara lastimado. Pero no estaba seguro, tenía miedo de que hubiera dolor en esos jadeos y gemidos que él hacía directo a mi oreja. Afortunadamente yo era un poderoso hechicero nuevamente y por medio de un beso compartí nuestras sensaciones. No fue sólo eso, de pronto comencé a sentir su corazón palpitando casi como si fuera el propio. Él abrió sus ojos miel que se cerraban y me observó, ahí donde se compartía conmigo, algo que jamás había hecho con nadie, era demasiado personal compartir aquello.

— Te amo… — Susurré percibiéndome de aquella forma, completamente dentro de él. No negaré que era incómodo, a pesar de ello dolía un poco, era como sentirme invadido y por otra parte era mi propia sensación en la cual él apretaba suavemente. Un movimiento ligero me hizo tocarle esa zona y resoplé agitado, al tiempo que sempai soltó un gemido sujetando mis hombros.

Una vez más empujé suavemente y era maravilloso el percibir lo que él, no quería detenerme, doloroso y a la vez tan intenso. Su boca alcanzó la mía moviéndose ansiosa, ya que yo deseaba la humedad de sus labios, eso me demostró que mi amado podía sentir lo mismo que yo. No hacía falta una sola palabra, bastaba con desearlo, así como yo deseaba ser besado, él quería mi boca lamiendo tras su oreja.

— Me encanta… ahhh… eres tan sensible ahí que siento que voy a estallar de placer.

— Oh… mmn… cállate… ¡ah! — Susurró al tiempo que yo empujé mis caderas contra esa zona donde él se volvía loco de placer.

Compartir nuestras sensaciones se volvía demasiado placentero, moverme dentro de él me desesperaba, yo sabía exactamente lo que él gustaba sentir de mí y seguramente él podía escuchar mi propia alma resonando con la suya. Era esa magia tan fuerte, la que provenía de él, la mía, ese calor que nos hacía hacer ruidos por el sudor y su aroma suave que tanto me enloquecía. Lo amaba tanto y ahí entre sus piernas me sabía tan lleno de afecto. Cada segundo mi corazón y el suyo pulsaban al mismo ritmo, no necesité pensarlo hundiéndome en el para saber que ambos íbamos a corrernos. Me detuve un par de veces para alargar ese placer, ya que algo tan exquisito me asfixiaba pero también deseaba que jamás fuera a terminar. Mi cadera se detenía antes de ese momento y sus uñas se aferraban a mi piel, las súplicas en su cabeza o en la mía para brincar esa barrera, esa tibia sensación que surgía desde mis bajos o en ese punto suyo donde arrebatadamente se intensificaba el cosquilleo de goce.

— …ya… ahhh… — Jadeó en mi oído pidiendo que lo dejara llegar. Pero mi cabeza no deseaba que terminara todo.

Sin que yo pudiera de pronto él empujó su cuerpo contra el mío y mi propio pene presionando esa zona dentro de él me hizo imposible el detenerme.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! — apreté los dientes pues me avergonzaba hacer gemidos como los que él sacaba tan excitado al correrse. A pesar de ello mi orgasmo era igual al suyo.

Embestí unas pocas veces más al correrme, profundamente hasta saciar mis ansias de placer.

— Te amo sempai…

Susurré al recostarme a su lado, él simplemente cerró sus ojos hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Unas horas después abrí los ojos y me despertó el ruido de la regadera, tenía ganas de irrumpir ahí pero conocía perfectamente que él siempre mantenía su espacio personal. Sobre todo que yo prácticamente había hecho algo que él consideraba malo pues recordé lo que había contado sobre su hermano fallecido. Por esa razón fui a hacer la cena, pretendiendo que nada pasaba hasta que le hablé para que se sentara a la mesa. En silencio llegó hasta el lugar y al toparse nuestros ojos un sonrojo lo hizo mirar a otra parte respondiendo:

— Deja de mirarme de esa forma…

— ¿De qué forma?

— Esa, forma, me incomodas…

Miré a otra parte, al verle así sonrojado era casi como recordar esa sensación de unirnos, además pensé que tal vez luego de aquello no me querría cerca.

— Creo que volveré a mi departamento. La luz de la creación volvió a mí para curarme y aunque no soy inmortal creo que puedo cuidarme solo.

No quería presionarlo, de modo que debía alejarme antes de fastidiar las cosas, así que me levanté de la mesa sin tocar los alimentos, debía tomar mis cosas e irme al departamento, seguramente el arrendamiento daría para unos días más y luego buscaría otro lugar. Cuando caminé a la puerta de la habitación escuché su voz:

— ¿Dónde crees que vas?

— Ya lo he dicho, no necesitas cuidarme más, ya estoy bien.

Al entrar de pronto sentí su energía pues sujetó mi mano con fuerza, era extraño, el vagaba por mis pensamientos al igual que yo por los suyos. Nos quedamos inmóviles, de pie sin decir una sola palabra….

.

.

.

 _¿Se acabó aquí? No, es que quería subirlo para no poner algo demasiado largo que los aburra. Esta historia es en parte mía y en parte me ha ayudado mi amada partner, ya que el sempai es en parte de ella. Además debo agradecer a Gaby como siempre por la ilustración y por sus consejos, ella me hizo algunas correcciones, junto con un par de magníficas ideas._


	2. ¿Por qué a mi?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué a mí?**

Escapar de todo y de todos, el apellido Tatsumi moriría con el paria, conmigo Souichi. No merecía piedad o perdón de ningún tipo. Primero mi familia había muerto en un accidente de auto, tuve que madurar, cuidar de mi pequeño hermano Tomoe, yo creía saber muchas cosas de mundo, pensaba que mi hermano debía ser igual a todos, buscarse una novia y todo eso. Lo que me había sido negado cuando entré a trabajar a una peluquería para pagar las cuentas pero entonces descubrí en él una sonrisa extraña. Empezó a ir a uno de esos clubes en la escuela, de pronto a casa llegaba al lado de un joven mayor con el que estudiaba, decía que era su sempai pues le daba asesorías que realmente pensé que necesitaba.

Mi trabajo era agotador, pues hacía dos turnos para pagar su escuela y juntar un poco con tal de reunir lo suficiente para poner mi propio negocio. Así que todos los días llegaba muy cansado para notar alguna cosa, hasta que escuché ruidos raros en su habitación. Abrí la puerta para la saber la razón y me horrorizó lo que observé, ellos estaban teniendo sexo ahí. Mi hermano pequeño estaba siendo sodomizado frente a mis ojos. Me hizo sentir tan incómodo, tan enfadado que corrí al tipo mayor. No obstante, antes de que saliera le dije que lo hundiría, refundiría a él y a sus padres en prisión por el resto de sus días. Dije que jamás volverían a verse pues mandaría a otro país a Tomoe a un internado.

En ese momento estaba asustado de perderlo, temía haber fallado a mis padres, pensé toda la noche y buscaba una solución, mientras no lo dejé ir a la escuela, no deseaba que se vieran lejos de mi supervisión.

Esa tarde llegaron una mujer y hombre a mi puerta con el rostro desencajado, traían lentes oscuros. Me reclamaron, la mujer empezó a gritar desesperada que si era tan malo que ellos se hubieran amado. Tomé la nota de despedida, donde explicaba el joven que la vida no tenía sentido sin Tomoe. Mi pequeño hermano corrió a su habitación luego de escuchar eso y no supe que decir o qué hacer. Primero lidié con el par de par de padres que deseaban una explicación de mi parte y cuando volví a buscar a mi hermano, estaba durmiendo. El frasco de mis pastillas para dormir estaban al lado de su cama…

Entonces escapé a ese poblado, tomé todo el dinero que tenía y ya que sólo sabía ser peluquero puse un pequeño negocio ahí, lejos de todo. Nunca tuve la cobardía para terminar con mi asquerosa vida, más tortura era vivir con mis pecados. Algunos años de sinsentido hasta que un par de ojos verdes me miraron por la tarde, ignoré ese sentimiento extraño en mi pecho, como mirar a una persona que conoces de antes pero que no recuerdas el nombre, alguien muy querido.

Me encontré viviendo cerca de él, hablándole todos los días, tener a dónde llegar siempre, mirar su sonrisa, escuchar cada palabra. Una persona tan interesante y llena de magia por todas partes. Había chispas de luz cuando me contaba de sus viajes y hablaba de los monjes en la montaña. Hablaba de los astros, de ciencia, de casualidad y coincidencias en la creación, en la energía de la vida, eso que por alguna razón tenía sentido. Me acostumbré demasiado a él que cuando escuché sus sentimientos por mi, tuve miedo nuevamente y lo rechacé pero yo sabía dentro de mí que algo vibraba gracias a él, algo resonaba en mi cuando pasaba horas en su compañía. A pesar de eso no había aprendido nada y lo aparté de mi por mis prejuicios, por esa culpa que debía pagar, no podía ser feliz si Tomoe estaba muerto por mi culpa.

Desapareció luego de eso, sus cosas seguían en su departamento y comprendí que él estaba cerca, algo le impedía volver. Justo ahí comprendí la angustia que Tomoe debió tener cuando lo aparté del chico, ya que yo me sentía destrozado, por perder a una persona realmente importante.

Sin embargo, alguna cosa me impedía rendirme, sabía que él estaba vivo y debía encontrarlo.

— Morinaga… — susurré al viento que soplaba.

Entonces presentí en mi pecho su calor, sus latidos y las súplicas de su alma. Caminé como poseso por el bosque mientras la mañana clareaba y cerca de un lago una maraña de ramas lo cubrían. Las rompí todas con mis manos hasta sujetarlo y devolverle la vida, demasiadas lágrimas de felicidad no contuve cuando escuché su corazón. Lo cuidé con esmero, estaba vivo y nada podría hacer que yo lo dejara morir, iba a cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Día tras día, Morinaga volvió a recobrar fuerzas, pero su mirada estaba algo vacía, no era igual, no hablaba como siempre, no escuchaba ni sentía esa fuerza tan mágica provenir de él y llenarme de tranquilidad. Nada me apartaría de su lado, si no había salvado a Tomoe él no escaparía de mis manos, aunque no lo deseara yo haría que viviera y que recobrara las ganas de vivir.

Dos largas semanas de silencio soporté hasta que dijo que se marcharía y no aguanté un segundo más, mi mejor amigo y compañero se iría lejos. No obstante me aterró escucharlo «Amor» Esa palabra dicha demasiadas veces, mi hermano con sus ojos cerrados e inmóvil venían a mi cada vez que la escuchaba. No podía ser eso amor.

Sólo así un beso, sus labios contra los míos y todas las dudas saltaron lejos, de todas formas tenía miedo, pero no lo dejaría largarse lejos. Y no se fue, ahora había algo más entre nosotros que yo ignoraría el resto de mis días.

Con Morinaga cerca, ignorar esas emociones fue imposible y mucho más guardar secretos. El tiempo a su lado, o sus dudas me hicieron explicarle sobre Tomoe, algo que me liberó un poco aquella culpa, ahí entre sus brazos dormí por primera vez tan tranquilo.

Esa mañana lluviosa, ahí pasaban semanas sin mirar el sol o sentirlo en la piel, cuando me levanté como las demás a desayunar. No saldría el sol pero de todas formas el trabajo esperaba. Mientras yo me dirigía a comprar un poco de pan que olía por todo el pueblo desde los hornos en la panadería. Un joven me miró sonriente y me saludó con su paraguas:

— Buenos días, ¿puede ayudarme? Me dijeron que en esa dirección está el camión que lleva a la ciudad.

Cuando me giré a ver la dirección que señaló, el hombre me sujetó por la espalda y apretó mi boca para que no pudiera gritar. Una fuerza sobrehumana poseía cuando en algunos segundos yo estaba amordazado y atado. Me cargó sobre su hombro y fui arrastrado en medio de bosque. Ahí escuché al secuestrador hablando con otro tipo:

— Mi señor Masaki, espero mi paga y me iré de aquí, el hechicero encontrará la nota en breve y vendrá por él, no tendrá que forzarlo a darle el libro, ya que ellos son muy cercanos, diría que hasta son amantes o algo así pues sus aromas están mezclados. Me arriesgaría a decir que el mago ha perdido sus poderes, sin embargo no se confíe.

Por más extraño que pareciera, esa mañana observé al tal Masaki pagarle al secuestrador que de inmediato se convirtió en un lobo y se marchó corriendo como una bestia. Un mundo extraño era este, no podía entender nada hasta que escuché de labios de Morinaga que había perdido sus poderes y que sacrificaría su vida a cambio de la mía. La criatura accedió y me sacó fuera de la cabaña.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Déjenme entrar!— Empecé a golpear la puerta para que me dejaran entrar.

Tenía que detenerlo, esa criatura con colmillos afilados iba a matarlo. Poseía ese par de ojos rojos que podían helarte la sangre y de todas formas no iba a permitir que Morinaga muriera. Como pude rompí la cerradura e hice la única cosa que era falible, lo abracé y giré intercambiando nuestros lugares:

— Si tomarás la vida de alguien, debo ser yo. — dije para que el idiota escapara. Rompí mi camisa para exponer mi cuello y que ese monstruo me comiera en vez de a él. Y lo dije, salió de mis labios sin pensarlo: — Escapa Morinaga, ¡escapa ahora! ¡Te quiero!

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo que la vida escapaba de mis manos, los latidos de mi corazón se escuchaban bum, bum cada vez más lentos hasta que escuché los suyos, una luz brillante, la misma de siempre en calidez me llenó nuevamente. Morinaga tenía la magia, realmente era esa fuerza creadora que detenía el tiempo, que brillaba en él tan intenso, más que en cualquier cosa. No tuve miedo cuando el agua de la lluvia no nos tocaba, ni cuando aparecimos en casa, ahí donde le permití y me permití sentir, hasta caer juntos en la cama.

Supuse que todo podía volver a la normalidad luego de aquello, luego de comer algo esa tarde lluviosa… ¿Cuál normalidad era esa? Pero de pronto lo miré yéndose nuevamente y lo detuve sujetando su muñeca:

— ¿Dónde crees que vas?

— Ya lo he dicho, no necesitas cuidarme más, ya estoy bien.

A pesar de cualquier cosa que se pueda imaginar, percibir lo que el otro, no era tan buena idea como parecía, eso noté cuando toqué la mano del hechicero, ese que me volvía un enfermo y un loco al tenerle tan cerca, el que había arrebatado en besos lo que jamás desee entregar a otra persona. Pero se sentía tan bien, tan correcto hacerlo con él, que no iba a permitir que se alejara, mis ideas decían que debía mandarlo lejos de mí para poder regresar a la normalidad cuanto antes, sin embargo mi pecho gritaba por decirle una y un millón de cosas, así había sido desde que lo conocí.

Mi pasado llegaba a mí, pues no merecía esa felicidad de tenerle ahí, de percibir tan intensamente como Tomoe debió sentir alguna vez. No, por supuesto que yo no debería tener un minuto de paz o de deseos y a pesar de ello mi egoísmo le tenía sujeto de la muñeca. No dejó de observarme, ni yo a él, suspiraba de amor, de ternura, no yo sino él, podía escuchar sus latidos tan intensamente como si fuese mi propio pecho. Tal vez en parte era mi propio pecho el que lo sentía pues aunado al suyo, los sentimientos rogaban por ser expresados. Repetí en mi cabeza algo que no dije en voz alta:

«No te vayas» «Si te vas me quedaré solo, eso que no he sentido desde que estás aquí»

Y como una respuesta a mis pensamientos escuché claramente los suyos sin poder evitarlo:

«No me quiero ir, tengo miedo de que tú te des cuenta de lo que soy, de que no merezco un poco de afecto»

Inevitablemente lo besé, o me besó, no lo supe pero algunos segundos después había vuelto a caer entre sus brazos para nuevamente obtener un orgasmo con su pene tan dentro de mí que no tardamos demasiado. Me abrazó por la espalda cuando relajado respiraba todavía un poco acelerado. La sensación más grata esa de perderse a uno mismo sin aceptar que hay algo malo en ello.

Entonces volví a escuchar sus temores que daban vueltas con el nombre de otra persona que no era yo:

«Alder… porque no lo entendí la primera vez»

— ¿Me dirás quién es Alder? — Susurré un poco preocupado por su respuesta.

— Alder… Te hablé de él creo… era mi discípulo que sacrificó su vida por mí. Yo lo veía como un pequeño pero creo que al final demostró que era todo un hombre.

— ¿Lo amabas? — Cuestioné pensativo por el tono de su voz. Quizá era alguien más importante de lo que decía, yo era para él.

— No fue así, pero lo quería mucho. Lo cuidé desde que tenía unos diez años. Necesitaba otra vida para notarlo, ya que él…

Su silencio me dejó pensativo, sin pensarlo nuevamente cuestioné:

— ¿Él qué?

— Él era una persona especial… como tú y tenía el mismo corazón bondadoso. Te amo Souichi, sempai… — Empezó a besar mi cuello, me podía perder en aquellas caricias. Ya no era algo sexual luego de descargar las ímpetus de nuestros cuerpos, ahora podía percibir manar desde su piel esa sensación tan cálida que venía de mi o venía de él pero que se compartía con ayuda de su magia.

Me relajé completamente hasta levantarme un poco después a ducharme y vestirme por segunda vez en ese día. Qué incómodo era todo eso, ese tipo era un idiota salvaje… sin embargo dentro de mí, me alegraba mucho que no se hubiera largado. Así que esa tarde lluviosa miraba por la ventana mientras él hacía la cena. Aparecieron en la puerta los Hanson para visitarnos y el par de ancianitos hacían de nuestro departamento un hogar. Agradecí que todo fuera bien, ahora las cosas no podrían salir mal. Devolvimos a los ancianos a su casa y regresamos empapados por la lluvia que volvió a atacar la ciudad. Así que al secar mi cabello me senté a mirar la lluvia. Mientras la ventana mostraba el panorama, escuché su voz tras de mí:

— Sempai… mañana quiero que vayamos a la playa. ¿Recuerda? Nunca he ido ahí, quiero conocerla con usted. Llevaré la tienda de acampar y el traje que me eligió para nadar.

Su boba sonrisa me obligaba a aceptar, pero no tenía intenciones de irnos hasta saber todo lo ocurrido con el vampiro.

— ¡Estás enfermo! Hoy nos atacaron dos monstruos, casi muero, o casi mueres ahí y piensas que me largaré sin que me digas todo al respecto…

— Es un cuento largo y es tarde, además necesito planear mi contraataque. Tengo que garantizar tu seguridad, yo soy un hechicero, así que puedo defenderme, pero tu no. Salir es la mejor opción para no ser encontrados por ellos.

Resoplé molesto, casi me sale un gruñido de enfado y respondí:

— De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que me digas todo. Tu plan y lo que harás, todo y me refiero a todo realmente. Incluso sobre lo del bosque y tus poderes.

— Por supuesto, yo le diré todo en cuanto sepa bien lo que haré. Ahora creo que muero de sueño y usted también… — Lo tenía como un susurro su voz que me adormeció y bostecé caminando a la cama sin poder evitar cerrar mis ojos.

Muy temprano, me despertó el aroma de la comida. Había una mochila enorme en la entrada, la de la tienda y otra al lado seguramente para mí. Accedí a partir, después de todo, las cosas que acababan de pasar me tenían un poco preocupado. Sobre la criatura que me secuestró y sobre el vampiro que deseaba caminar a la luz del sol. Quizá salir de ahí era buena idea, un par de días hasta que él pudiera explicarme todo, junto con la forma en que había terminado con ese altercado.

Ese hombre a veces me hacía pensar que no había madurado, daba saltitos de felicidad al caminar con su mochila mientras lo seguí y tomamos un autobús hasta la playa. Al bajar de él, caminamos por un pequeño bosque buscando dónde podríamos acampar más tarde lejos de la marea alta. Morinaga hablaba de nadar y de divertimos en la arena, sin notar que yo no podía dejar de seguirlo con los ojos, hasta que me ayudó al levantarme pues choqué con un estúpido árbol.

— ¡Sempai! ¡Estás bien sempai! — Me molestó ver que me levantaba del suelo con magia, necesitaba una enorme explicación a todo pronto.

— ¡Bájame ahora!

Y el bruto me bajó volviendo a golpear el piso con mi trasero pues caí sentado.

— Lo lamento sempai, no quise lastimarlo, es sólo que cuando estoy con usted no controlo bien la magia y se desborda de mi cuerpo. No quise alzarlo, menos dejarlo caer.

— Olvida eso, ya estamos lejos del pueblo. Ahora necesito saber todo sobre ti y esa magia… Primero que nada sobre lo que pasó con el vampiro.

— Por supuesto, pero antes que contarle todo necesito pensar mi plan y estudiarlo bien.

— Pero no puedes dejarme fuera del plan, yo debo saber todo y además aunque sea un humano puedo ayudarte. Si el vampiro teme a la luz es porque podemos hacer una lámpara especial para quitarle su poder o destruirlo.

— Eres muy listo, tienes razón sempai, entonces incluiré eso en mi plan. El cual te diré al finalizar nuestro viaje, ya que sería desagradable arruinarlo. Son unos pocos días. ¿Puedes esperar?

— ¿Y qué hay de diferencia con hoy, mañana o en cinco días?

— En primer lugar es porque por una vez en mi vida quiero ser normal. Tú lo sabes… si ese vampiro vuelve, no lo hará solo. Así que podría ser la última semana de mi vida y deseo pasarla contigo. Quiero saber lo que se siente ser normal una vez… sólo una vez…

Suspiré ante sus ruegos, pero era verdad, el vampiro podría matarnos si volvía con ayuda y una semana de vacaciones se escuchaba bien. Algo que demasiado tiempo atrás había hecho.

— De acuerdo…

La playa realmente era relajante, el sol era odioso, y la brisa fresca. El bobo corrió al agua sin bloqueador, una vez que caminábamos luego de cambiarnos, intenté detenerlo pero no escuchó. Por esa razón dejé nuestra silla con sombrilla para traerlo de vuelta a darle un poco, no quería un tipo llorón quejándose de quemadas de sol en su espalda:

— ¡A dónde crees que vas imbécil!

— Pues al agua… — Sonrió tan bobo cuando jalé su mano y de inmediato lo solté notando que había sido un acto cariñoso, me avergonzaba terriblemente aquello.

— ¡Por dios! Debes ponerte bloqueador solar primero.

— ¿Eso qué es?

— Es una sustancia que pones en tu piel para evitar que el sol pueda quemarte.

— ¡Qué buena idea! — Le lancé el frasco pues jamás en mi vida iba a ponérsela yo.

— Date prisa… úntala en toda tu espalda o te quemarás.

— ¿Me ayudas?

— Definitivamente no y no se te ocurra usar magia para obligarme, me he puesto a pensar que quizá me has hechizado para hacer… ciertas cosas.

— El amor no es un embrujo, no puedes usar magia para enamorarte, ni enamorar a alguien.

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Basta! ¡Entendí! No expliques más cosas que no deseo escuchar. — Me aterraba escucharle hablar de… sexo, sin duda a esa dirección iba su charla — Anda entra a nadar, yo esperaré en la sombrilla y comeré un par de cosas que ordené a los meseros que atienden este lugar.

Desde ahí lo miré jugando en el agua, un par de chicos lo invitaron a jugar con una pelota y aceptó, no sin antes venir a insistirme a que yo lo acompañara. Por supuesto que lo mandé al diablo con sus ideas absurdas, las pelotas solían pegarme en la cara cada vez que intenté participar en los deportes de la escuela y nadie iba a verme de aquella forma, menos él.

Lo gracioso de aquello era que Morinaga también era bastante malo, varias veces lo miré desviar la pelota con magia, hasta que lo distraje y le pegó directo al rostro. Oh si… Empecé a reír a carcajadas mientras caminó hasta mi haciendo pucheros. Un hombre adulto que parecía como un chiquillo.

— ¡Por qué sempai!— Cuestionó cuando se ponía un pañuelo directo en la fosa nasal para parar la hemorragia.

— Lo merecías por tramposo, usabas magia y esos chicos no tienen tu ventaja.

— Pero sólo la usé para que no me golpeara la pelota.

— No lloriquees, eres un adulto, además espera a que tu cuerpo se regenere. Lo sé porque cuando recuperaste el poder tu cuerpo sanó.

— Sucede que ya no tengo ese poder, puedo usar la energía de la vida y controlarla pero ya no corre por mi cuerpo de la misma forma, ahora sólo me queda esperar a curarme o usar un hechizo. No soy inmortal como solía serlo, quizá se recuperó mi cuerpo en ese momento, sin embargo no ocurre de la misma forma.

Mucho más que antes me preocupó lo que haríamos contra el loco vampiro. ¿Su fuerza sería suficiente para salir victoriosos? Suspiré en silencio mientras apreté su nariz para que parara la sangre y lo hice sentarse un rato a descansar.

No era posible permanecer ahí demasiado tiempo, él era demasiado entusiasta, así que ambos fuimos a nadar hasta que la tarde nos obligó a poner el campamento en la colina. Desde ahí la cena nos iluminaba con las estrellas y la luna creciente que daba un toque taciturno al lugar, sin olvidar nuestra fogata.

— ¿Entonces me dirás sobre ti? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — Pregunté luego de meter el último bocado.

— En realidad, yo lo supe hasta que fui un adulto. Mi maestro Dhar, me encontró milenios atrás en un poblado que habían arrasado en la guerra. El gentil hombre me llevó con él empezando mi instrucción con libros de todo tipo. Cuando crecí fue que mis poderes surgieron y me enseñó a usarlos. Es como un ciclo, la magia llama al maestro y de la misma forma encontré a mi discípulo Alder, su poder apenas apareció esa vez que salvó mi vida.

— Vas de nuevo a conmiserarte de ti mismo. De acuerdo, el chico sacrificó su vida por ti pero seguramente lo hizo voluntariamente, nadie lo obligó.

— Tú lo has dicho, era un chico que estaba a mi cargo y bajo mi responsabilidad, yo era el hechicero y él mi aprendiz, jamás debí dejar que me emboscaran.

— Pero no fue tu culpa, tú no le prohibiste ser quien era, como yo hice con mi hermano. — Suspiré pensando que si yo podía vivir con aquello, Morinaga no tenía derecho a lloriquear por algo que no estaba bajo su control.

— Lo diferencia es que tu deseabas su bienestar y yo sólo me movía por los ideales. Debí ser menos egoísta…

Entonces lo entendí, había cosas qué el guardaba para sí mismo, los ideales de los que hablaba tal vez eran algo que si no me había dicho, traían consigo algo que lo torturaba. No pregunté más al ver su rostro que miraba al vacío y simplemente bostecé:

— Iré a dormir.

Su rostro se sonrojó y simplemente entrecerré los ojos para indicarle que no se atreviera a hacerme nada, mi cadera dolía y también un poco… Iba a matarlo si se acercaba a mí con otras intenciones.

— Me quedaré un rato más aquí en el fuego, necesito pensar.

Entré a la tienda y me recosté en el saco de dormir pensando en lo que haría para derrotar a ese vampiro.

No me percaté en qué momento me había quedado dormido y cuando me levanté, no estaba su saco de dormir al lado del mío en la tienda. Fuera, él dormía al lado de los carbones de la fogata de la noche anterior.

Entonces preparé el desayuno que lo despertó al primer ruido del aceite con el aroma de nuestra comida.

El día se fue veloz, me olvidé de los conflictos y disfruté como nunca ese día en la playa, al igual que el siguiente, cada uno de ellos con él durmiendo fuera de la tienda sin que yo le dijera nada. No me había besado una sola vez, parecíamos un par de amigos, no era malo aquello, de hecho se sentía tan grato tener un amigo tan cercano, una familia.

En el agua empecé a verle jugar, se sumergía y desaparecía, hasta que no subió. Asustado me sumergí para verle la piel de color verdosa y con las palmas y pies unidas con una membrana. El idiota se había vuelto mitad pez o algo así. Me atrapó entre sus brazos y sonrió uniendo sus labios a los míos, sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo y de pronto podía respirar bajo el agua. Jaló mi mano y me llevó abajo. Había una extraña cueva bajo el risco donde acampábamos y lo seguí, no me resistí mirando los peces, el fondo del mar que parecía oscuro iluminado con la palma de su mano que sacaba luz llenando el lugar. Finalmente ahí bajo el agua, una cueva con aire encapsulado. La luz de su mano se apagó y me abracé de el por instinto pues nos devolvió a la normalidad. Ese ruido hueco de las gotas cayendo por todo el lugar una y otra vez en el silencio.

— Sempai… te amo, aquí en la oscuridad, en la luz, en donde sea. — Susurró y me besó lentamente.

Abrí mis ojos notando que las gotas del agua brillaban en una tenue luz como si de luciérnagas se tratase. Entonces miré el lugar que tenía una planicie de piedra entre las estalagmitas y estalactitas. Así sujeto de su cuerpo nos guio hasta allá y con sus dos manos tocó las piedras para hacerlas suaves, lo supe pues yo me sujetaba de la orilla. Simplemente se sentó en la orilla.

— Vamos sube…

— Creo que debemos volver a la playa, las personas se llevarán nuestras cosas.

— No te preocupes, al sumergirnos las hice invisibles.

— No tienes remedio. De todas formas es peligroso estar aquí.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Te das cuenta que tal vez no nos queda mucho tiempo para hacer cosas así? Vamos, disfruta un poco esto.

Negué con la cabeza y subí a esas rocas suaves, sentado tocando el agua con mis pies. Las gotas que iluminaban tenues, daban un ambiente tan extraño, se respiraba esa tibieza y sin notarlo, él me miraba intensamente.

— No me veas así, mejor mira la cueva, no dices que tenemos poco tiempo para ver todo.

— Te voy a extrañar tanto… y si vuelvo, me gustaría poder volver a encontrarte.

Sus palabras extrañas me hicieron sentir tan triste, pero sus labios fueron directamente a los míos. Su lengua caliente me hizo olvidar que yo estaba preocupado. Me reclinó hasta tocar las rocas y sus manos se encajaron en ellas tornando acolchonado todo el lugar. No pude hablar cuando su mano bajó hasta mi pene acariciando. Se sentía tan tibio, tan perfecto ser besado y ser tomado de esa forma.

— Mi amor…mmnhh… — Susurraba sin dejarme descansar de su boca.

Demasiado dulce, empalagaba con sus caricias, con los suspiros que se escuchaban y de pronto su lengua sobre mi pene e hizo empezar a gemir. No podía parar, mi cadera se empujaba contra él deseoso de correrme.

— No, ¡no! Yo… — Y se detuvo sin decir más. Esa sonrisa traviesa no me dejó de ver mientras sus dedos entraron dentro de mi obligando a mis ojos a cerrarse.

Era vergonzoso escuchar mis gemidos, una y otra vez no podía parar de hacerlo a pesar de morder mis labios o apretar la quijada. Mi boca se abría y gemía desesperada cada vez que él contuvo mi orgasmo. No pude más que anhelar que fuera tan dentro cuando los sacó y agitaba su pene frente a mis ojos.

Lo abracé fuerte al percibir que se insertaba, era lento y no dolía pero se sentía tan extraño. El jadeaba bajo en mi oreja y eso me volvía tan loco que yo me movía. El que yo hiciera aquello, a Morinaga lo hacía apretar las acolchadas rocas con sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

— No… te muevas…

Y de todas formas lo deseaba, empujé más mi cadera apoyando firme las plantas de mis pies y el abrió los ojos verdes llenos de esa excitación que empecé a sentir que provenía de él. Mirarle me hacía percibir sus sensaciones nuevamente, estaba al límite cada vez que yo empujaba mi cuerpo y se contenía. Sabía que deseaba más y de todas formas se detenía, era un juego delicioso el forzarle placer yo a él siendo tomado de aquella forma, hasta que salió un poco para calmarse y luego volvió a entrar pulsando en esa zona. Ahora Morinaga presionaba ahí conmigo perdiendo la razón.

— No puedo más sempai… — Susurró en mi oído, mientras se abrazó de mi cuerpo que se estremecía llegando al clímax junto con él.

En mi pecho había una cálida sensación que se atoraba en mi garganta, era demasiado poderosa, me llenaba como para ser expresada y se recostó a mi lado para no dejarme decir nada pues me besó una y otra vez. Suspiré cansado luego de aquello y entonces había algo más ahí cuando aclaró la garganta.

— Masaki dejó el libro en el pueblo. No entiendo porque… Simplemente un humano lo tocó y yo sentí la conexión con el libro llamarme. Salí por él esa noche antes de irnos a este viaje.

— ¡Qué intentas decir!

Me enfadó que algo extraño me ocultaba, ¿por qué tanto misterio para decir algo tan simple?

— Que debo ir tras Masaki antes de que él regrese por nosotros, por ti.

— ¡Estás idiota! Ni creas que irás tu solo. Yo voy a ir.

— Tal vez sería mejor que yo me fuera a destruir este libro. Iré a las montañas y liberaré el alma de Dhar, luego podré quemarlo y nadie volverá a buscarme para hallarlo.

— Me parece más sensato eso, sólo que como dije, tú no puedes hacer las cosas bien, por eso iré contigo.

— ¿De verdad dejarías la barbería todo un mes para irte a un viaje que puede ser peligroso si nos persigue ese vampiro?

— Ya te dije que sí y es todo.

El asintió y sus ojos que parecían estar tristes miraron al techo de ese callado lugar. Entonces volvimos a la superficie y luego de cenar hablando de nuestro viaje, él se asomó a la tienda:

— ¿Puedo dormir dentro? Únicamente dormir… Hace algo de frío afuera.

Asentí y se acomodó sobre su saco de dormir. Nos besamos, sus besos eran saldos pues había muchas lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro… hasta que me quedé profundamente dormido.

.

El reloj de la pared me despertó en mi departamento. Sentí que había dormido siglos, era temprano y debía ir a la barbería, algo olvidaba. Había una cosa importante que me daba vueltas durante el desayuno. Miré mi cama mientras la tendía como si cupiera otra cama al lado, que extraña sensación aquella, como recordar a medias un sueño.

Intenté ignorar mi presentimiento durante todo el día. Los clientes eran muchos esa tarde y me percaté que necesitaba ayuda. Una piedra en mi corazón nuevamente parecía apretarme las entrañas. Y no había causa de que yo me sintiera de aquella forma. Comer a solas, y por la noche cenar a solas. En la cama no podía dormir, así que me levanté a mirar al cielo, con esa luna creciente que me hizo sentir tan triste que empecé a llorar, no podía parar de llorar. Había una palabra en mis labios que no tenía sentido. Sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos y empecé a desesperarme.

— ¡Qué demonios me pasa! ¡Te odio! ¡Maldita sea te odio!

Pero a quién odiaba, a él… una sombra oscura en mis recuerdos. Había alguien, supuse que era Tomoe pero un par de ojos verdes acosaban mi cabeza como murmullos ensordecedores que eran inentendibles.

— Por favor… ¡Qué diablos me pasa!

Una ansiedad, una desesperación me volvía loco cuando empecé a azotar los muebles. Lancé un florero a la pared y me corté al levantar las piezas. De mi mano una gota de sangre salió y se detuvo la herida. Algo como…magia… Y sólo así, una voz tras de mí:

— Es que eres un hechicero Souichi…

— ¡Quién ha dicho eso!

Miré a todas partes y no pude ver a nadie, entonces nuevamente esa voz que era idéntica a la mía.

— Eres tú, soy yo, somos la misma persona.

Algo extraño ocurría a mí alrededor, me faltaba el aire y cerré mis ojos percibiendo la energía que me circundaba, brillaba por todas partes. En el aire había esa extraña luz y podía mirar más allá sin abrir los ojos. Entonces volví a escuchar la voz frente a mí y los abrí.

— No tengas miedo, debes ir por él. Está en peligro.

Entonces lo miré, era un chico en uniforme nazi. Idéntico a mí en facciones, con el cabello corto y una sonrisa amable que se veía extraña en mi rostro.

— ¡Quién demonios eres! — El chico parecía ser una figura fantasmagórica pues tenía un grado de trasparecía a la vista.

— Soy Alder, tu vida pasada… Y tenemos que salvarlo, pero debes recordarle primero. Toma mis manos, permite a la magia que hay en ti fluir y yo te ayudaré a entender todo.

A pesar de que mi sentido común decía que era mala idea, me levanté y tomé sus manos, si eso era posible, llenándome con un cúmulo de recuerdos. Todos los que empezaban con él… Morinaga…

.

Tenía frío y hambre desde que mamá había fallecido, escapé de un orfanatorio y en un callejón buscando comida de un basurero escuché esa voz:

— Ven conmigo… anda… Mi nombre es Morinaga pequeño y soy un hechicero igual que tú vas a ser.

Su sonrisa me había cautivado, le devolví el gesto y me llevó a su lado. Tomó mi mano con la suya y no dudé un segundo de seguirle. Cada vez que mis manos tocaron las suyas yo podía sentirme emocionado, vibraba dentro de mi algo realmente mágico, algo que Morinaga decía era natural.

Por años estudié, me preparé y obedecí todas sus órdenes, hasta que era lo suficientemente alto para saberme un hombre. Desde la primera vez que lo miré a mis diez años yo había quedado cautivado por todo lo que representaba, por esa energía que él hacía correr dentro de mí y que por supuesto yo procuraba hacer que él percibiera.

No existía un sólo momento en que yo dejara de practicar para hacerme fuerte, para que los poderes salieran y me mirara como su igual.

En medio de una Alemania unida se eligió un nuevo símbolo, un hombre que representaba la voluntad del pueblo y que por medio de ella, había algo más que prosperidad en sus discursos, en sus edictos que realmente empezaban a levantar la economía de una Alemania aplastada luego de pagar el costo de la primera guerra mundial.

Unido a sus subordinados, Morinaga tenía muchas ganas de llevar los avances, la prosperidad que se cernía sobre nuestro país. Él pertenecía a una sociedad secreta llamada "Sociedad Thule", a la cual no podía acompañarle. Eran algo como un círculo ocultista pues mi maestro siempre me contaba lo que aprendía ahí y que los libros de ese grupo de humanos, tenían más de cierto que de mitos. Pero ninguno poseía poderes reales, no podían traer pestes o el infierno a la tierra, ya que los miraba ser racistas, a pesar de que Morinaga jamás los había visto serlo. Aunque bastaba saber que no existía un solo miembro que no fuera de la tan idolatrada "raza aria".

Poco antes de que una guerra estallara, fuimos llevados lejos a entrenar soldados fuera de la cuidad y finalmente, unos meses después a la batalla, ahí en medio de ella aprendí los horrores de la guerra. Un batallón entrenado directamente por mi maestro no era como se suponían sus enseñanzas, la mayoría de ellos "soldados de Élite", enviados para ser sus guerreros, eran un grupo de salvajes y asesinos.

Los jefes en el ejército sabían de sus poderes y por esa misma razón yo tenía miedo. Desde que había estado a su cuidado, proteger nuestro secreto era importante. Pero mi maestro había perdido la perspectiva, ahora era un esclavo de ideales que realmente no eran nuestros.

Yo me quedé en las trincheras cuando ellos salieron, ahí los heridos a mi cuidado sanaban más a prisa que con los enfermeros normales, puesto que mi magia empezaba a salir, y ya estaba por volverme un hechicero completo. No obstante, yo era cauteloso guardé mi secreto para no ser usado ahí en el campo de batalla.

Jamás olvidaré el rostro de horror en mi maestro. Estaba cubierto de sangre y su mirada desencajada. No dijo una sola palabra más que las que nos devolvieron en el primer avión directo a la capital, tras meses de estar en las afueras. Una vez ahí, el líder directamente habló con él, yo tuve que quedarme en casa por órdenes suyas.

Así que pensé preparar la cena y salí a comprar víveres. Gran fue mi sorpresa, media cuidad estaba cerrada, casas tapiadas, algunas derruidas. No estaban todos los negocios, algo faltaba, en la calle las personas de siempre no estaban, esos que decían no eran de "raza pura". Pregunté a uno de los tenderos que me explicó que fueron reubicados, algo que me daba mala espina. Decidí escribir una nota para saludar a uno de mis amigos que había sido reubicado y saber si estaba bien, pero al intentar darla al tendero, me explicó que existían algo llamado "campos de concentración" donde los tenían presos. Tenía que explicarle a Morinaga, debíamos salvar a esas personas.

Preparé la cena y la mirada fría que poseía él me aterró al contarle sobre mis sospechas:

— ¡Maestro! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

— ¿Algo? No puedes especular de esa forma, si el Führer los reubicó debe ser por alguna razón, tal vez están en un mejor lugar. No puedes aseverar algo si no los has visto. Él mismo en persona se ha disculpado por las acciones de los soldados que mandó conmigo y espera que yo pueda ayudarle en una misión para unir el mundo y sólo así dejará de haber muertes innecesarias.

— Pero maestro… por favor. Usted no puede tampoco asegurar que ese hombre no esté haciendo daño a otros. ¡Esto es una guerra! Las guerras son malas, sin importar el motivo. ¿No lo ve? Lo usan como un arma.

— Pero tú lo sabes, la pobreza se cernía sobre esta gente y sólo el Führer ha traído prosperidad. Yo no participaré más en combates, nos quedaremos aquí.

Me había enfadado lo absurdo de sus ideas, a tal grado que tomé mi plato de sopa y lo arrojé a su rostro, sin que esta tocara su rostro, su magia era protectora.

— No puede tapar el sol con un dedo, la sangre de inocentes está en sus manos también.

Entonces me largué, caminé a mi habitación intentando pensar en encontrar pruebas, debía hallar eso que llamaban campos de concentración. Tenía que tomar algunas fotos, o tan sólo mirarlo con mis propios ojos para poder decirle y detener de una vez por todas esa horrible guerra.

Ese enorme edificio era para nosotros, ahí donde habitábamos habían más familias que ya no estaban más. Debía hallar una forma para localizar la ubicación de donde todos ellos estaban y me pregunté por qué razón tantas personas podrían ser consideradas enemigos en su propio país. Nacidos ahí, disfrutando una vida como la de todos, haciendo su lugar en el mundo y participando de la economía, de contribuciones que les darían la facultad de ser ciudadanos como todos los demás. Aunque yo entendía, en un mundo donde te enseñan de pequeño a odiar a otros, a dividir en vez de unir, me alegraba que mi maestro Morinaga me hubiera enseñado que no importaba el color de la piel, o la fisonomía. Odiaba estar enojado con él, así que salí a disculparme mientras escuchaba el radio ahí sentado en el sofá mirando por la ventana.

— Maestro… yo…

— No tienes que disculparte, a mí tampoco me gusta cómo se hacen las cosas. Lo único que quiero es que no existan más huérfanos, más personas sin hogar o con hambre. Tal vez eso podría lograrlo el Führer si unifica el mundo bajo su mando.

Me acerqué y lo abracé. Entre sus brazos ahí en el sofá aspiré el aroma de su cuerpo, me sentí tan distinto, imaginé algo que moraba en mis fantasías años atrás, no me bastaba sólo eso, yo le deseaba más que como mi maestro, más que como un padre. Lo amaba, adoraba cada gesto, cada sonrisa. Fue por todo eso que no resistí, mis ojos le miraron tan cerca luego de abrazarlo que cerré mis ojos y besé sus labios.

De inmediato me apartó bruscamente, me empujó y se quedó quieto ahí abriendo los ojos asombrado.

— ¡Pero qué haces Alder! — Tocó sus labios y extendió su mano ayudándome a levantarme pues había caído al piso. — Lo siento, imaginé algo… creo que fue un error.

Me había enojado, no había nada que malinterpretar, era hora de que yo lo dijera.

— ¡Error! No es ningún error, deja de verme como a un niño, ¿no has mirado que soy un hombre?

— Lo veo mi pequeño estudiante, has crecido y tal vez pronto deberás comenzar tu propio camino.

— ¡No! ¡Vas a correrme!

— Tranquilo, nunca dije eso, lo que digo es que eres muy joven para que pienses cosas así. Tú debes enfocarte en lo que quieres de la vida. Tu vida y la mía son demasiado largas, así que tener un motivo, un propósito es algo fundamental. No quieras crecer rápido pues tienes una eternidad para ser un adulto.

— Lo que quiero es a ti. Lo amo maestro… te amo Tetsuhiro Morinaga.

— Tu eres mi pequeño discípulo, ten paciencia y esta confusión pasará.

— ¡Soy un hombre! Tengo casi tu estatura y siento deseos. Esto que quema dentro por ti.

Nada que perder cuando me acerqué a besarlo, lo atrapé con fuerza entre mis brazos y mis labios sobre los suyos. Mis manos tocaron tímidamente entre sus piernas e intentó apartarme.

— No hagas esto Alder, no está bien.

Y usé mi mano para poner la suya en mi erección. Mis labios no dejaron de besarle, así que respondió de pronto tocando y acariciando. Bajó mis pantalones ahí de pie y su mano tibia frotó por mis calzoncillos. Fue demasiado para mí cuando usó directamente su mano sobre mi pene que al moverla un poco me corrí.

— Lo ves… sólo eres un pequeño… Lo lamento… no debí tocarte.

Y me dejó ahí, frágil, débil, avergonzado y húmedo. Subí mis pantalones y corrí a la regadera a ducharme, me sentía tan sucio, tan mal conmigo que lloré. No deseaba amarlo más, sólo quería largarme de ahí y jamás volver a ver su rostro.

La mañana siguiente no quería verlo, ahora tenía un propósito, deseaba arriesgarme y conseguir las pruebas, sólo lo lograría yendo directamente al lugar y luego irme para no volver a verle jamás. Era tan humillante que su mirada indiferente me dolía, como si nada pasara. Entonces simplemente lo dije:

— Conseguí un trabajo, me iré unos días fuera de la cuidad y volveré después.

— Qué buena idea, eso te alejará de pensar cosas raras.

Un impulso de querer golpearlo lo contuve y una taza voló por los aires y se estrelló en una barrera que hizo Morinaga antes que golpeara su rostro. Sonrió un tanto extraño:

— Ya veo que tus poderes se hacen fuertes, pronto podrás usarlos adecuadamente. Quizá la próxima luna probemos que tan fuertes son.

— Es una lástima que no sean tan fuertes.

Por ello esa tarde me fui, tomé un bus hasta la última ciudad por donde se decía que estaban cerca los refugiados y caminé. Caminé con mi saco de dormir y evité hacer fogatas, dos días tardé en llegar hasta una ciudad que había sido evacuada. Decían que estaba prohibido acercarse.

Miré la pequeña ciudad cercada, unas enormes rejas que eran custodiadas, pero yo era demasiado inteligente, tenía un plan y con el uniforme de mi maestro que había tomado, me disfracé usando magia. No tenía mucho efecto mi poder, a pesar de eso tendría exactamente quince minutos para caminar con otro rostro, uno más maduro con una barba de candado, mi cabello creció con el conjuro y sin duda no parecía ser yo. Sabía que no podría ingresar de frente y entré con unas pinzas por un lugar que no tenía vigilancia. Usé la noche como resguardo, nadie debía verme y si lo hacían me aseguraría de que creyeran que yo era un militar de alto rango, ya que conocía cada uno de los códigos especiales que Morinaga solía decir sobre su rango, todas las veces que lo acompañé a la base.

Al ingresar me sorprendió una cosa, demasiado silencio, entré a uno de los edificios y no pude evitar sentir dolor, los prisioneros en uniformes idénticos, en condiciones insalubres, los tenían viviendo como ratas. Ahora que estaba yo ahí no me largaría hasta liberarles. Los atemorizados hombres no dijeron nada al verme, hasta que uno de ellos, un joven se acercó a mí. Dejó su cama y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Al inicio no lo reconocí, así con ese uniforme, y sus brazos delgados casi esqueléticos. Su rostro algo sucio y demacrado, sin embargo, a pesar de mi disfraz, él me había reconocido:

— ¿Eres tú, Alder?

Era un compañero de la escuela, a la que yo iba antes de irme con Morinaga a entrenar tropas. Mi corazón se hizo nudo al reconocerle.

— ¡Oliver! — Lo abracé con fuerza y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. — ¡Qué te han hecho! Debemos salir, todos vamos a salir de aquí.

Ninguno de ellos quiso seguirme, excepto Oliver. Tomó una frazada y volvió a donde yo estaba.

— ¡Vamos!

Entonces salimos, no sin que antes Oliver jalara mis cabellos para saber si eran falsos, por lo cual tuve que golpearlo. No tenía un plan, salir de ahí me hizo pensar que volver por donde yo había entrado era la cosa más simple. Pero de pronto uno de los guardias me detuvo:

— ¿A dónde se dirigen? — Se cuadró ante mí al ver mi uniforme y cambió su tonó. — General, ¿por qué lleva a uno de los prisioneros a esta hora?

Mi inteligencia era superior, yo sabía que el rango de Morinaga indicaba que era un científico y a su vez un general de armada, así que respondí con mi rostro serio:

— Necesito que levante algunas cosas importantes en el laboratorio.

— Disculpe la intromisión general, pero a todos los requieren en la sala de juntas, hay un asunto urgente que deben informales a todos. Yo llevaré a su prisionero, mientras usted entra a recibir esa información.

— Ya me han dado esa información y lo que haga falta lo dirán mañana temprano.

— Insisto, debe venir pues es de vital importancia general.

No me quedaba más remedio que seguirle, me daba mala espina, pero bastaba que escucharan mis códigos para que no tuvieran dudas. Caminé inseguro por el enorme patio hasta que me equivoqué pues no conocía el lugar y fue cuando le dio un tiro a Oliver en la cabeza y gritó:

— ¡Tenemos un espía!

Se abalanzó sobre mí pero yo enfurecido detuve el tiempo, uno o unos minutos, no completamente pues el hombre se movía en cámara lenta. No duró demasiado el efecto, sólo pude abrazar a Oliver que le sangraba la cabeza para intentar alzarlo. De esa manera, volvió el cauce de todo, incluso mi hechizo para verme distinto había dejado de ser. De inmediato fui apresado, golpes por todas partes me hicieron sangrar, mi rostro dolía y perdí la conciencia.

Abrí los ojos en una celda, atado y amordazado.

— Ahora lo veo, el chico que acompaña al hechicero es también un aprendiz de eso. — reconocí la voz del hombre que solía engatusar a mi maestro hablando de libertad y de paz. Uno de los que venían por él para llevarlo a las charlas de los Thule.

— Morinaga vendrá por él si no lo dejamos ir. — Expresó otro de los tipos ahí.

— ¿No lo ves? Le ha robado un uniforme y lo más interesante es que no tiene poderes todavía, no como los tiene él. Por si acaso he clavado su sombra al suelo. Nos servirá para que Morinaga gane esta guerra por nosotros o tendremos una oportunidad de entrenar a un perrito obediente. ¿Has escuchado que existe un procedimiento llamado lobotomía? Ese puede volver dócil hasta el más rebelde.

Me agité ahí amordazado, esos malnacidos que habían matado a Oliver, tenían que pagar. Además de que, las cosas que mencionaban eran terribles y sabían perfectamente algunas cosas de hechicería básica; no entendí como humanos podrían conocer cosas de ese estilo. Preferiría morir a ser usado de esa forma, así que intenté no comer o tomar agua, y ellos me alimentaron por la fuerza. Me sedaron para cambiarme de lugar, seguramente sabían que si liberaban mi poder al quitar los clavos en la sombra que proyectaba mi cuerpo, yo podría usar magia para liberarme.

Agua helada a mi rostro me despertó con sensación de asfixia y murmuraban entre ellos hasta que abrieron la puerta. Una luz desde el costado mantenía mi sombra atada en la pared lateral y un tipo se hallaba parado justo al lado de la entrada con algunos clavos en las manos y un martillo. El primero que entró y fue empujado para que la luz lo tocara, era Morinaga. Frente a mí, frunció el ceño.

— ¡Qué diablos hacen con Alder! — Pero era tarde, alzó sus manos para liberarme y no ocurrió nada, al contrario estaba tieso pues el primer clavo en su sombra lo había dejado completamente inútil. Lo más importante es que el tipo tras él lo sujetó con fuerza y esposaron sus manos al instante. Para ese entonces estaba inmóvil ahí frente a mí. Pusieron muchos más clavos a lo largo de la sombra que proyectaba, yo me sacudí, todavía no era un hechicero completo así que podía moverme a pesar de sus ataduras. Sacudí mi silla sin poder articular una sola palabra. Él me miró aterrado, parecía ser que jamás nadie había podido ponerle una mano encima y yo no estaba dispuesto a rendirme.

— Maravilloso, ahora tenemos dos hechiceros en vez de uno. — Dijo uno de los militares.

— ¡Libérenme! — Gritó Morinaga sin poder mover bien su quijada.

— Mago de fantasía, vas a ser nuestro perro faldero o tu aprendiz va a morir.

Había fuego en sus ojos, enfado y angustia.

— ¡Qué más quieren, soy su aliado, siempre he estado a la disposición del Führer!

— No, no, pero todo el tiempo has limitado tus habilidades, yo he mirado lo que tu poder hace, te he visto armar tanques de guerra en cuestión de minutos. Pero eso no es suficiente, queremos que ganes un combate, que acabes con Inglaterra de una buena vez. Provoca un temblor, has una masacre, vuela sus cabezas.

— ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Jamás! Prefiero morir y pregunta a Souichi, él lo preferiría a dejarme ser un asesino.

Liberaron mi mordaza y no pude evitar que esa sensación tibia resbalara en mis mejillas.

— Maestro, lo siento… de verdad… ¡Yo los vi, tienen a los reubicados como prisioneros. ¡Son unos asesinos!

Las risas macabras de nuestro captor retumbaron por todo el sitio y entonces continuó:

— Imaginé que pensarías así, es demasiado costoso y peligroso tener a una criatura como tú suelta por ahí, seguramente puedes congelar el tiempo como asegura el guardia que apresó al chiquillo, hizo al enfadarse. Aunque por otra parte, él sí será de utilidad luego de doblegar su espíritu. Sé que la forma de matar a un hechicero es atravesar su corazón, así que despídete mago. Tomó una extraña daga y la apuntó al pecho de Morinaga que seguía inmóvil e intentando zafarse. Me miró unos segundos para despedirse:

— Perdón… siempre quise que fueras libre y feliz. Te quiero Alder, no permitas que dobleguen tu corazón.

El tipo tomó vuelo enterrando aquella enorme daga en su pecho y la sangre salió de su boca, ahí como congelado, totalmente paralizado por los clavos en su sombra. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos cuando sangraba profusamente.

No podía sólo mirar aquello, me sacudí, empecé a gritar como un loco.

— ¡No te mueras! ¡Maestro! ¡No puedes morir sólo así! ¡Resiste Maldita sea!

No supe de donde saqué fuerzas para tumbar mi silla y mi sombra quedó libre. Gracias a eso destruí como por instinto las esposas y era demasiado tarde al tomar el cuerpo inerte de mi maestro entre mis brazos. Había caído al suelo finalmente pues había dejado de tener vida.

Sus ojos vidriosos, abiertos, su boca con sangre que limpié llorando. No me preocupé por nada más aparte de él, ya que todos yacían paralizados gracias a mi magia:

— Por favor… resiste voy a curarte… no te mueras… maestro. Te amo… no puedes irte. Qué mi poder pase a ti y te devuelva la vida.

De pronto una voz susurraba a mi cabeza:

— El poseedor del libro ha muerto. Sucesor, jura lealtad a la vida, a la energía de la creación y utiliza su poder.

El enorme libro apareció flotando frente a mí, mientras los tipos que había congelado a mis lados, cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

— No me interesa, sólo quiero salvarle, devuélvelo a la vida… por favor…

Entonces esa voz que vibraba en mi cabeza volvió a responder:

— Hay una forma de devolver la vida a otro ser y es intercambiando la tuya.

Por alguna razón sabía que mi existencia era fútil, en comparación con la de él, tenía mucho camino por recorrer, yo deseaba que mi maestro amara a alguien como yo le había amado. Sabía perfectamente que Morinaga jamás había tenido ese sentimiento, que nadie nunca había roto su corazón o hecho latir con emoción cada fibra de su ser, como él había logrado hacer conmigo.

— Juro lealtad al libro, mi señor Dhar, te ofrezco mi existencia para que la energía de la creación haga de mí, su humilde siervo.

Al hacer aquello, pinché mi dedo y usando mi sangre pinté el símbolo del elemento sobre la cubierta, ese que había tantas veces dibujado por petición de mi maestro que yacía en mis piernas.

Entonces la sabiduría se mostró ante mí, había una conexión nueva con el libro que se abrió en la página para completar mi tarea. El cadáver de Morinaga seguía inerte, con su sangre corriendo sobre mis piernas cuando lo coloqué en el piso del lugar y descubrí su pecho. Ahora mis manos firmes sobre sus pectorales y cerré mis ojos:

— Vuelve con mi sangre, usa mi vida. La forma de mi corazón será la tuya, regresa de la muerte, no permitas que el ciclo comience. Y desde ahora, mi aliento será el tuyo. — Antes de entregar mi aliento, susurré: — Te amo… siempre te voy a amar… — besé sus labios e inyecté toda mi fuerza y cada recuerdo con él se difuminó hasta perderme entre las sombras…

.

Nuevamente volví a escuchar el tic toc del reloj en la pared y la figura tras lucida frente a mi sonreía. Había regresado luego de vagar entre los recuerdos de un alma vieja como la mía. No únicamente eran los recuerdos de mi alma vieja, ahora los míos al lado del bobo volvían y su hechizo para borrarse de mi vida, se desvaneció gracias a mi poder.

— ¿Ahora entiendes todo? Mi maestro, él está en peligro, lo sé porque tú tienes una conexión con él. Búscalo, sálvalo y dile que sea feliz. — Tocó mi cuerpo y brilló desvaneciéndose por completo.

Sabía de hecho que poseía magia, podía percibirla y mirarla a mí alrededor, lo malo es que no tenía ni la mísera idea de cómo usarla. Lo que sí podía hacer era sentir su corazón y dejarme guiar hasta hallarlo. Nada me impediría salvarlo sin morir yo mismo esta vez.

Tomé algunas cosas, y un mapa para apuntar la localización, me enfoqué en Morinaga hasta que apunté con mi dedo el lugar. Debía tomar un avión directo al viejo continente, a una ciudad distante. No dudé un segundo en hacerlo, ya que ahora tenía una misión en la vida, una meta, devolverle a mí y cuidar juntos la barbería.


	3. El cazador cazado

**Capítulo 3: El cazador cazado.**

Un retrato de amor, el suyo y el mío, era tan intenso que me sentía brillar entre sus brazos. Todo parecía ir bien al volver entre la lluvia, de dejar a mis amigos los Hanson a su cabaña. Tan feliz y divertido que todo parecía ser, hasta que alguien sin magia tocó el libro. Podía percibirlo intensamente, pues ese libro venía unido a mí y no estaba lejos, seguía en el pueblo, así que debía averiguar por qué razón el vampiro había dejado ahí ese objeto que había venido a buscar. Por esa razón le pedí a sempai que saliéramos unos días de vacaciones. Su única condición fue que le contara todo lo que sabía, algo que prometí pensando que luego de eso iba a borrar su memoria:

— Por supuesto, yo le diré todo en cuanto sepa bien lo que haré. Ahora creo que muero de sueño y usted también… — Al decir eso me aproximé, entré en su cabeza, y usé mi magia para dormirlo, susurrando la idea directo a sus pensamientos.

Entre mis brazos lo recosté en su cama y salí temiendo que el vampiro podría estar tendiéndome una trampa, aunque ahora con mi magia le daría pelea. Era matar o permitir que mi sempai volverá a morir por mi causa.

Cauteloso llegué al único hotel de todo el pueblo y al detener el tiempo, observé que no había inconvenientes, quién tenía mi libro entre sus manos era una mujer que en la recepción, la cual intentaba abrirlo sin éxito.

— Buenas noches… — Antes de que respondiera mi saludo, toqué su mano e ingresé a sus memorias.

La hice olvidar, perdió todo recuerdo de haber hallado mi libro o de haberme visto, no sin antes observar que mi libro fue encontrado luego de un suceso extraño. Ahora mi vida estaba en peligro y la de sempai. Algo raro había ocasionado que no hubiera rastro del vampiro en el hotel pues primero se escucharon todas las ventanas de la habitación crujiendo y volando lejos, entonces una nube de humo negro salió, seguramente era él.

La cosa más extraña que pude mirar en esos recuerdos, resultó ser que el monstruo venía acompañado de otro caballero que era su amante o al menos lo parecía.

Al terminar de extraer la información, salí con ese maldito libro a enterrarlo en lo profundo del bosque. Ahora estaba más preocupado, lleno de incertidumbres que tenía que resolver. Más que cualquier otra cosa, alejarme de sempai era fundamental para mantenerlo con vida.

Di vueltas en la cama, tal vez mi egoísmo nublaba mi juicio, debería largarme del lugar y no marcharnos a divertir, a pesar de eso no podía sólo irme, necesitaba sólo una vez sentirme tan humano, amado pues era la primera vez que yo estaba tan apasionadamente enamorado de alguien.

Preparé las maletas muy temprano e hice nuestro desayuno. Pretendí olvidarme que era nuestra despedida, tenía que disfrutar. Me bañé de ánimo, olvidé mi cansancio y sonreí realmente. Tenía un novio, el hombre de mis sueños y esa enorme y hermosa playa.

Nada podía mermar mi felicidad, ni sus preguntas que evadí, le di espacio hasta que esa tarde, antes de que el sol se pusiera, me percaté que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo haciendo cosas egoístas. Alder me había mostrado que lo primero era el deber, salvar a otros sobre uno mismo, por amor y también porque así debía ser.

Fue así que una última vez, Souichi Tatsumi fue mío, tan mío que no quería volver a la realidad, no deseaba dejar sus brazos tan tibios en medio de la noche. Me despedí entre lágrimas hasta que lo hice dormir y prometí esta vez que iba a protegerlo con mi vida. Entonces besé sus labios y arranqué cada recuerdo mío, un hechizo bloqueó las mentes de quienes me conocieron. Tomé mis cosas y el libro conmigo. Necesitaba su poder para acabar con ese par de vampiros, el libro me volvía casi invulnerable y poderoso. Lo puse en mi mochila y me marché del pueblo. En las afueras, con ese bosque se sentía tan frío, miré una vez más el primer lugar que había sido un hogar desde que Alder había muerto. Mis lágrimas caían cuando un dardo se enterró en mi piel. Aquella cosa ardía, quemaba mi piel, mi carne y de pronto fui tumbado al suelo por un enorme lobo que se volvió un hombre. No había magia en mi cuerpo, traté de frenarlos cuando me levantaron entre dos de ellos cubriendo mi rostro con un capuchón.

— No te resistas hechicero, ese dardo tenía un veneno que bloqueará tus poderes. Ahora eres un pequeñuelo indefenso.

Mi mochila me fue quitada mientras estaba esposado. Sólo pude escuchar sus voces:

— Tenemos el libro, ¿dejamos aquí al hechicero?

— No, recuerda que el señor Kuro, ha pedido que se le lleve a su presencia. No podemos fallar en eso, recuerda que los libros de magia poseen llaves y este tipo es la clave. Atado me metieron a una camioneta y de ahí a un avión. Seguramente el vampiro obtendría lo que deseaba, ya que estaba completamente indefenso.

No supe cuántas horas, cuánto tiempo trascurría al estar amordazado y con mi rostro cubierto. Sólo que sentí que el viaje parecía eterno. No había golpes, simplemente me fue impedida mi libertad.

Finalmente luego de otro viaje en un vehículo, me levantaron a caminar hasta retirar mi capucha. Observé a un grupo de licántropos, lo sabía pues algunos de ellos estaban a medio trasformar, sus orejas se movían captando mi temor a través de mi respiración. El libro de Dhar me había narrado sobre aquellos, criaturas instintivas que se debían a su manada. Ellos poseían un tipo de magia, la alquimia, que era el intercambio de elementos para conjurar otras cosas.

— Bienvenido hechicero, mi nombre es Kuro Armentum, por ahora eres nuestro huésped, así que disfruta tu estadía al lado de otro de nuestros invitados. — Sonrió un enorme tipo de piel oscura y rostro serio al que todos parecían respetar.

Mis captores me llevaron a los calabozos de esas instalaciones. Lo único que pude ver fue un enorme patio y una barda gigante que protegía aquella fortaleza. Antes de meterme al lugar me retiraron la mordaza y me obligaron a tragar una pócima, seguramente aquella para seguir bloqueando mis poderes. Ese sabor espantoso causaba dolor en mi cuerpo, uno que pasaba lentamente mientras me empujaron directo al oscuro interior. Al dejarme ahí se marcharon del lugar y casi a tientas caminé, ya que la noche impedía que la luz iluminara un poco.

— Así que, finalmente te han capturado hechicero. Pensé que serías más listo y no podrían obtener el libro tan fácilmente. — Esa voz venía de la esquina de la celda. Un hombre que estaba cubierto por una capucha. Pero que a pesar de que arrastraba las palabras, su voz era inconfundible.

— ¿Masaki? ¿Cómo es que te han traído aquí?

Me aproximé cauteloso hasta que la luna, que casi era llena, se destapo de las nubes que la cubrían, lo cual permitió que su luz iluminara el rostro del vampiro. Lo más curioso fue que ya no era una criatura de la noche, había dejado de ser un vampiro. Los golpes en su rostro y el labio roto decían que había recibido la golpiza de su vida.

— ¿Así que te han quitado tus poderes? — Cuestioné.

Se levantó de inmediato para atacarme, pero había un grillete en su pie que le impidió llegar hasta mí.

— Nadie, ni esos perros malnacidos podrían retirarme la maldición, ha sido ese gusano, ese que se había ganado mi confianza.

Volvió a su esquina, mientras que yo me senté en el suelo a esperar nuestro destino. A pesar del frío, estaba agotado, era mi magia, era sempai al que había fallado, no podía ponerme a llorar, tenía que pensar en cómo salir de ahí y destruir ese maldito libro.

Masaki por su parte no dijo nada al igual que yo, en silencio pasamos esa noche hasta que me quedé dormido.

Muy temprano, un par de lobos entraron a darme más de aquella poción y luego el desayuno. Un pedazo de pan y un vaso con agua. Lo comí como desesperado y no era el único, Masaki estaba en la misma situación que yo y al verme observarlo gruñó y se giró a la pared para que no lo observara más.

Las horas en silencio me hicieron intentar preguntarle cosas:

— ¿Tú los enviaste por mí?

— Así ha sido, preguntaron por el libro y ya que se quedó en ese asqueroso lugar, supuse que habías escapado con él. Pero veo que eres más tonto de lo que suponía, te quedaste ahí… ¿por amor? Lo supe en cuanto te conocí, eres un tonto sentimental, mi plan de conquistarte para obtener el poder, hubiera dado resultado de no ser porque tuve que largarme.

— ¡Guarda silencio! Jamás me iba a enamorar de una criatura sin sentimientos como tú. No tienes corazón, no tienes alma.

Las risas de ese tipo me fastidiaban, esas que parecían desagradablemente retumbar en mis oídos.

La tarde cayó cuando fuimos convocados a la presencia de Kuro. A Masaki lo empujaban, lo golpeaban en el camino y yo no opuse resistencia intentando zafar mis grilletes de pies y manos, el libro debía ayudarme, darme poder para salir de ahí.

Masaki le causaba repulsión estar frente a ese hombre, ya que jamás había visto aquella mirada con tanto odio.

— ¿Tienes aquí a Kunihiro, a ese sucio traidor no es así? — Expresó Masaki con un escupitajo al rostro de Kuro que lo hizo golpearlo.

— No estás en posición de decir nada, menos de hablar de mi nuevo compañero. No sé si te lo dije antes, pero has dejado de ser un vampiro gracias a mí. Curarte de esa maldición ha sido una labor de años, encontrar los elementos adecuados hasta la forma de llegar a ti tomó demasiado tiempo. Imagina lo que haré con ese poderoso libro.

— Voy a matarlos, acabaré con todos, te destruiré Kuro Armentum, a ti y a todo tu linaje. — Por mi parte me quedé callado, sólo observaba a Masaki retar contundentemente al enorme licántropo llamado Kuro.

Pero no duraron mucho sus palabras, nuevamente golpes, uno tras otro que parecían ambos disfrutar, ya que Masaki comenzó a reír, sus risas macabras que se escuchaban fuerte por todos lados. Me aterraba pensar lo que pasaría, esa noche la luna se haría llena y esas criaturas esperaban el evento. Me pregunté la razón para que requirieran mi libro, a razón de que ya de por sí eran muy poderosos sin él, pero las criaturas sedientas de poder y ambición jamás dejaban de necesitar más y más.

Lo golpeó y a cada golpe la mirada del vampiro no dejaba de retarlo, hasta que sucumbió en el suelo inmóvil. La sangre estaba en los puños de Kuro cuando caminó a lavar sus manos, observé que a Masaki esposado lo dejaron tirado en una esquina. Me arrastraron hasta una silla y una vez ahí, el enorme tipo sonrió:

— Muy bien señor hechicero, ahora necesito que me diga la clave para usar su libro. ¿Puede verlo? Es un libro en blanco, apenas mis expertos han logrado abrirlo y necesito su conocimiento. Sabe que haré buen uso, simplemente protegeré a mi familia de criaturas asquerosas como ese parásito que usted ve ahí. Hoy hay noche de luna, y mi querida manada junto conmigo nos haremos inmortales, sé que es posible, así que será mejor que nos digas todo.

— Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Ese poder no pertenece a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. Además sólo alguien con mis dones puede usarlo, los mismos que han bloqueado.

— Mala respuesta, está equivocado, sus dones, como les llama, pueden ser proporcionados por el libro en cuestión y lamento tener que informarle que nos dirá todo lo quiera o no. Para empezar, porque ese brebaje que le hemos suministrado, no sólo bloquea su capacidad de percibir la energía, es un veneno que lo matará lentamente. Pero no pienso esperar a que la muerte llegue por usted para hacerlo hablar. Es más simple que nos cuente todo de forma voluntaria, con poción de la verdad.

Un frasco en su mano que destapó mientras me sujetaron, iba a ser pasado por mi garganta. Tenía miedo, era mejor morir a entregar ese poder, había cosas ahí que podrían destruir el mundo. El delicado balance me pertenecía, era el deber de un hechicero. Entonces maldije a mi maestro, jamás debió crear tal poder, menos bendecirlo con su propia alma.

Me sacudí, intenté zafar mis agarres y de pronto fue detenido por la voz otro de ellos:

— Kunihiro está aquí y está ordenando verlo.

— De acuerdo señor hechicero, más tarde ajustaremos cuentas con usted. Por ahora quiero a este par en el cadalso, yo iré por mi futuro esposo. Que la luna nos guíe para bien.

Salió de ahí y cargaron a Masaki que estaba realmente maltrecho, tenía un ojo completamente cerrado con inflamación y las cadenas en sus pies y manos jalaban su cuerpo. Mucha sangre salía de su nariz, de su boca y me hacía sentir ganas de ayudarle de verlo de esa manera, tan indefenso y humano.

Nos colocaron en el cadalso, una especie de estrado donde nos encadenaron. Los lobos estaban reunidos, eran un grupo de guerreros que influenciados por la luna que brillaba, expelían un aroma extraño en el ambiente. Todos parecían ansiosos por hacerse esas bestias que había mirado un par de veces, la mayoría de ellos vivían mezclados en el mundo sin tener problemas, pero este grupo parecía dispuesto a gobernar el mundo con Kuro como el dirigente.

El lobo venía acompañado por un vampiro, supuse que era el tan mencionado Kunihiro, su voz era seria, su expresión no denotaba nada, no había esa sed de sangre tan salvaje que poseía Masaki. Mis poderes estaban ahí aunque débiles y gracias a eso podía percibir la energía oscura provenir de todos ellos, la ambición era desagradable en el ambiente.

Pero había algo más, un encapuchado tras Kunihiro, alguien que no subía la cabeza, pero que poseía un poder inimaginable, podía sentirlo, era un extraño que poseía una energía un tanto oscura pero distinta.

La voz del vampiro se alzó a nuestro lado:

— Ya veo que lo has capturado Kuro, pero para qué me quieres aquí mirando su miseria y la tuya. Por lo visto, tampoco has conseguido la inmortalidad y yo, no me quedaré con alguien que no la posea.

— Pero lo haré, ¿ves a este infeliz que aparentemente no tiene ninguna cualidad? Es el dueño del libro de Dhar, sólo él conoce el secreto para usarlo y seguramente lo necesitaré vivo para extraer su magia. De lo contrario simplemente le dejaremos morir con el veneno, ¿puedes olerlo? Su sangre está contaminada. Pero lo más importante es que por un minuto pensé que venías a rogar por la vida de Masaki, pero ya veo que realmente el poder es lo que los mueve a ustedes y creo que ahora yo soy el que espera obtener tus favores.

Los observé hablar de nuestro destino como si simplemente se tratara de nada. Seguramente iba a morir ahí sin poder evitarlo. No podía darme por vencido, tenía que forzar mi magia, tenía que sentirla y liberarme, tenía que acabar con mi vida antes de que fuera usado para los propósitos oscuros que ellos deseaban. Me centré en las cadenas, tenía que debilitarlas, volverlas de algo que pudiera romper con mínima fuerza. No obstante, al intentarlo, percibí ese veneno por mi cuerpo, me asfixiaba cada vez que intenté usar magia. Consumía mis células poco a poco. El vampiro Kunihiro se aproximó de forma seductora hasta Kuro y acarició su pecho sonriendo:

— ¿Acaso tú supones que me entregaré a ti porque así lo has decidido? ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de mi compañía, a cambio de mi completa devoción?

— Música para mis oídos, finalmente has entendido que soy tu amo y señor.

Aquellas palabras despertaron a Masaki que yacía desmayado hasta escuchar esa frase. El piso bajo mis pies se sintió vibrar un poco, la mirada asesina del pobre vampiro golpeado y atado no parecía rendirse. Se levantó trabajosamente del suelo sin hablar. Y justo ahí observé a Kunihiro acercarse más todavía, unió sus labios a los de Kuro en un beso que no le permitió escapar. A mi lado ya sentía esa energía oscura, lo que se conocía como la maldición del vampiro volvía al cuerpo maltrecho de Masaki, sus heridas comenzaban a sanar cuando se puso de pie:

— ¡Malnacido! Me levantaré de entre los muertos y maldeciré a tu raza, a tu familia y amigos. Vendré por ti hasta el final de los tiempos y no cesaré hasta haber extinguido a los tuyos. Y a ti, Kunihiro traidor, voy a arrancarte la cabeza yo mismo y beberé tu sangre hasta la última gota.

El lobo no parecía importarle lo que ocurría a Masaki, se concentró en besar a Kunihiro que al separarse sonrió y bajó en besos hasta el cuello de Kuro. Ahí era tan sorpresivo que de pronto mordiera su cuello. Lo tomó con fuerza y succionaba con ahínco. Algo que hizo a los demás lobos saltar a proteger a su líder.

Lo que jamás esperé fue verlo a él…


	4. El juramento de sangre

**Capítulo 4: El juramento de sangre.**

Seguir el rastro de una persona era complicado, ya que mi poder todavía era débil, no poseía nada de control aunque intentara hacer algo. Mi magia se hacía instintiva y crecía conforme la usaba, intentaba mover la energía a mí alrededor, modificarla para tornar todo en lo que deseaba; pero todos mis esfuerzos no me hacían más veloz o me permitieron atravesar muros o tele trasportarme a donde él pudiera estar cautivo.

— Morinaga idiota, ¿ahora cómo voy a salvarte? — Pregunté en voz baja para mí al arribar a una ciudad, esa que había tocado en un mapa que compré en el aeropuerto.

Era de tarde al estar ahí, así que debía apresurarme, a razón de que la luna llena me indicaba que habría problemas, siempre ocurría algo cuando salía ese satélite luminoso. Al caminar por las calles buscando algún trasporte una energía oscura me interceptó, instintivamente un campo de fuerza le impidió acercarse:

— ¡Quién eres tú! ¡Entrega a Morinaga o pagarás las consecuencias! — Ahí mismo me pregunté si debía arrojar una roca o qué diablos, un puño a su mentón.

— Tranquilo caballero, mi nombre es Kunihiro y usted va a ayudarme, debido a que debemos rescatar a su novio y el mío. Ese par de idiotas los tienen capturados un grupo de lobos.

Sin duda refería a Morinaga, la pregunta más importante era quién era el suyo. Aunque lo que me hizo intentar tomar su cuello entre mis manos fue que dijera "novio".

— ¡Que carajos! ¡Ese tipo no es mi novio maldita sea!

Me apartó de un empujón y sonrió de lado:

— Eres bastante fuerte, pero un imprudente, no creo que puedas ser de ayuda a pesar de ser un hechicero. Demasiado novato para poder ser útil. Así que te concederé el don de algo inimaginable e impensable en este mundo extraño. Un hechicero con la maldición del vampiro.

— ¿Yo por qué debería aceptar tal acuerdo? No creo que beneficie en nada que me conviertas en una criatura como tú. Hasta siendo novato puedo percibir que eres algo oscuro y desagradable. Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué hace una cosa como tú a media tarde sin arder? El otro tipo decía que deseaba andar a la luz del sol.

— Masaki… así es, porque él viene de un linaje distinto. Los de tu clase le han provocado aquella maldición, sin embargo yo provengo de otro tipo de vampiros, mi familia es quizá más antigua que la de él. Pero no vengo a darte clases de historia, mucho menos a perder mi tiempo. Lo que deseo es recuperar la cabeza de ese idiota de Masaki.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

— Es simple señor hechicero, resulta que han capturado a su novio o amante como quiera decirle, junto con el tipo que busco y lo quiero de vuelta para matarlo yo mismo. O me dirá que pretende entrar a una fortaleza llena de licántropos, el día de luna llena por cuenta propia y sin saber usar sus poderes… No me haga reír…

El mundo cada minuto se hacía más raro, primero estaba la existencia de la magia, esa que envolvía a Morinaga tan afanosamente y desde que lo había conocido a él todo lo demás parecía volver el mundo en una cosa extraña. Ahora existían, hombres lobo y vampiros, todos con intereses distintos y cohabitando con los humanos como si fueran criaturas normales. El mundo se ponía de cabeza y ahora la ciencia ficción que tanto le gustaba a mi hermanito Tomoe, era lo que me guiaba a través de las leyendas de esas criaturas que de imaginarias se volvían demasiado reales. Sabía gracias a eso que la luna implicaba demasiadas cosas para las criaturas de la noche, mucho más para los hombres lobo, esos que el tipo, decía tenían al bobo de Morinaga.

— ¿Y qué cosa puedo obtener al volverme uno de los de su clase que no tenga?

— Los hechiceros nunca entenderán que aunque la magia es útil, un vampiro es más efectivo a la hora de una pelea. Velocidad y fuerza sobre humana, todo eso aunado a sus poderes de hechicería, pero temo decirle que si yo puedo andar a la luz del sol, no es una cualidad que usted poseerá. En cuanto se convierta, el más mínimo rayo de sol lo volverá cenizas. Sólo el libro, ese miserable libro que persiguen, es el que posee capacidades que podrían aliviar sus inconvenientes. Aunque yo no podría aseverarlo, sólo son suposiciones y leyendas que corren desde tiempo antiguos.

La energía que fluía por mí me guiaba al conocimiento, a arrancarlo por la fuerza y meterme en la cabeza de quienes estaban cerca. Por esa razón es que intenté tocar su mano, algo me decía que tal como Morinaga se comunicaba conmigo sin palabras, era la misma cosa para escuchar los pensamientos de quien me hacía aquella oferta y tenía que cerciorarme. Di un par de pasos para tocarlo y el hombre se hizo hacia atrás. Entonces dije:

— No me he presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Souichi Tatsumi. — Extendí la mano y no tuvo opción más que estrecharla.

Aunque no dominaba todo esto, al estrechar su mano percibí sensaciones, había algunas que podrían aterrar y también había otras que realmente me sorprendieron… Había ese sentimiento tan cálido en lo que yo suponía un corazón frío y muerto como el de esas cosas. La opción más viable era aquella que me ofrecía ese hombre, podía verlo a través de su oscuridad que era una oferta sin otras intenciones, sólo deseaba rescatar al tipo loco que había tratado de matarme y lo hacía no para asesinarlo, sino por amor.

— Entonces qué dice señor hechicero, ¿le gusta hurgar en la cabeza de otros? Lo he permitido pues necesito un aliado poderoso, de lo contrario van a matar a Masaki.

— De acuerdo, ¿Qué necesito hacer? En primera necesitamos una estrategia y por supuesto para convertirlo esperar a que el sol se ponga. Espero que no sea muy tarde al llegar, tengo un par de lobos fieles a mí. Unas doncellas que les prometí la vida eterna a mi servicio por supuesto. Ellas son cercanas a Kuro, el líder de esa manada, me han dicho que ayer llegó su amigo en cuestión. Desde el inicio supe que no sería suficiente mi fuerza para rescatarlo, eso a pesar de que ellas me asistieran y espero que tenerlo a usted a mi servicio sea suficiente. Son cerca de cincuenta de ellos. Pero a pesar de que hoy es luna llena y son más fuertes, no podemos aguardar para ir. La luna es el componente para todo hechizo y el de la inmortalidad es el que pretende ese lobo, para él y toda su estirpe.

Luego de decir aquello, un par de personas que pasaban nos miraron raro, el hombre me hizo una seña y entramos a un vehículo conducido hasta las cercanías, un enorme castillo que se alzaba oscuro y tétrico, estaba adornado con un par de cuerpos empalados. Aquello me molestó, esas criaturas parecían tener el suficiente poder como para saltarse las leyes humanas. Sonrió ante mi rostro indignación y pensé que tal vez debía ser precavido.

— ¿Le preocupan los cuerpos? Son un par de tipos que han intentado conspirar contra Masaki. Aunque no lo crea, la economía de este lugar pende de él. Es por esa razón que Kuro desea su cabeza y lo más importante, aliarse con mi familia.

Al ingresar en el enorme lugar, nos recibieron un par de sirvientes humanos, algo que me preocupaba, ¿Cómo es que un vampiro podía tener a su cargo humanos para cuidar sus posesiones y no otros de su clase?

— ¿Y su familia? ¿Por qué no ellos le ayudan a ir por su pareja? Más aun, ¿por qué razón no crea un ejército de sirvientes para ayudarle.

— Es debido a que no se puede jugar con el poder, ya muchos antes han terminado su juramento he intentado morder la mano que los alimenta. No a mí, yo nunca uso esta maldición para pasarla, detesto a quienes les gusta crear a diestra y siniestra a otros vampiros impuros. Para mí pasar los genes a través de la sangre y de tener hijos. Aunque como verá, eso no será algo que ocurra conmigo. Masaki por otra parte, aprendió de la forma difícil que no es bueno otorgar poder a la servidumbre. Oh si… y respecto a mi familia, todos ellos odian profundamente a mi compañero.

— Creo que es demasiada charla estúpida, no sería mejor hablar de lo que haremos ahí.

— Entraremos al sótano para su conversión y la única cosa que yo pediré será su sumisión ante mis peticiones. Lo hará con un juramento de sangre, algo que lo obligará a cumplir mis deseos.

— ¡Está enfermo mental! ¡Jamás iba a jurar ante nadie mi libertad!

— Pues lo lamento, entonces no puedo hacer nada. El pacto entre los míos es ese, o seré castigado. — Se detuvo y se quedó en silencio pensativo hasta que continuó: — En ese caso tengo otra idea, usted posee algo que no imaginé proviniera en un hechicero. Todos siempre son puros, llenos de deseos de bondad, pero usted tiene ese aroma a perdición, creo que si lo sacamos a flote podrá usar su fuerza.

— Pues adelante, si eso crees que podrá darme fuerza, no veo por qué no intentar.

Caminó de frente hasta una enorme sala con armas, me hizo pasar y se detuvo frente a mí:

— Voy a morder su mano, entraré a sus memorias y quiero que piense en las más oscuras, esas que jamás le dijo a nadie. Las voy a retorcer, aumentar y entraremos juntos ahí. Voy a susurrarlas hasta que sus poderes respondan. Los de mi clase tienen la facultad para hipnotizar con fantasías a las personas, yo haré una pesadilla, sólo saldrá si sus poderes responden. Recuerda esto, la fuerza que posees, debes centrarla en tus manos y piernas, debes ser fuerte y veloz.

Ya que tenía que apresurarme, por esa razón le di mi mano al vampiro que la puso bocarriba y sacó un par de enormes colmillos hasta morder la muñeca. Era doloroso, molesto el sentirle beber de mí. Pero me concentré en la parte más horrible, cada recuerdo, cada vez que odié… a mis padres por largarse así. Dolía mi corazón cuando empecé a escuchar y sentir mi odio crecer. Odiaba a Tomoe por cobarde y quitarse la vida, a Kurokawa por enamorarlo y a mí, también me odiaba por ser débil y no detener el apocalipsis en mi vida. Todo daba vueltas, mientras sentía lágrimas caer de mi ojos, empecé a escuchar mis latidos de forma fuerte en mis oídos. En aquella oscuridad donde las risas locas de todos me señalaban lo impotente que era, empecé a gritar mientras mis propios recuerdos me lastimaban y decían cosas hirientes.

Me tumbé al suelo sujetando mi cabeza y la voz del vampiro susurraba:

— Patético hechicero, veamos como reaccionas ante la muerte de ese tipo marica que tanto amas.

De pronto estaba frente a mi Morinaga, era esa escena que había visto pues Alder me la había mostrado. Ese hombre que le arrancaba la vida con la daga. Y una risa tétrica, aquella que ese maldito vampiro hacía pues no era más el tipo nazi con la daga; Kunihiro lamía aquella daga que sacaba de su pecho sonreía. Tomó con fuerza el cuerpo de Morinaga y lo arrojó al suelo golpeando brutalmente su cabeza. No había piedad, yo estaba atado en la silla, sólo podía contemplar el espectáculo. Mordiendo su yugular empezó a usar sus garras en el vientre de él, lo destazaba frente a mí con lujo d descaro. Tan real que no pude más. La fuerza de mi cuerpo vibraba, abrí los ojos en esa habitación y mis manos asfixiaban a Kunihiro que intentaba zafarse.

No quería detenerme, tenía tanto odio que la pared tras él se hizo maleable y lo apresaba mientras no solté su cuello. Alcanzó a hablar apenas antes de que yo rompiera su cuello:

— ¡Basta! ¡Despierta!... ¡aaahgg!... Era una ilusión.

Lo solté y respiré agitado, todavía podía percibir esa fuerza oscura cubriendo mi ser, era tan fácil caer en la maldad que golpee el piso con ambas manos para calmarme. Cada golpe destrozaba el piso, era una fuerza increíble que se alivió luego de hacer una enorme grieta.

Unos aplausos se escucharon. Miré arriba viendo a Kunihiro aplaudir y acercarse a mí acomodando su cuello lado a lado:

— Me has sorprendido, por un minuto pensé que ibas a arrancar mi cabeza. Esa furia puede salvarnos la vida. Más aun, al par de idiotas que tenemos que sacar de ahí.

— De hecho quería arrancarla, sólo me detuvo entender que no era real.

— Pero tú odio lo es, ahora sólo debes enfocarlo, usarlo en cuanto yo te de la señal. Kuro Armentum es el más fuerte de su grupo, el líder de la manada. Ese tiene que caer bajo una trampa mía, luego debes auxiliarles a ambos y llevártelos de ahí entre la jauría de perros salvajes. No lo olvides, debes sacarlos a ambos. No te atrevas a traicionarme.

— Descuide, soy un hombre de palabra y sacaré a la sucia basura de ahí, al lado de Morinaga. ¿Y cuál es la trampa de la que habla?

— Voy a hacerle creer a Kuro que me uniré a él, toda su asquerosa vida ha intentado hacerme su pareja algo que por supuesto yo he rehusado. Tengo fe en que no sepa que Masaki y yo vivíamos juntos y se crea mi historia. La señal será en cuanto veas que lo ataco, tu deberás ir tras ellos mientras los lobos intentan detenerme.

— Así lo haré.

Me entregó una túnica enorme que me cubría el rostro y aunque yo quería llevar armas, era imposible entrar a la fortaleza con alguna de ellas.

La noche se alzaba ya cuando nos dirigimos de inmediato al lugar. Era en medio del bosque, una enorme fortaleza que se alzaba con muros enormes y justo en la entrada un par de guardias custodiaban el recinto.

— Vengo a ver a Kuro Armentum.

— Pase por favor señor Kunihiro. — La respondieron y en cuanto intenté ingresar me dieron un empujón.

— Él es mi sirviente, no entraré sin él y Kuro me espera, ¿será que prefiere que me marche de aquí?

Los hombres cuchichearon entre ellos y luego se acercaron a mí:

— Primero revisaremos que no porte armas.

Los tipos fieros, luego de darse cuenta que no traía ninguna, nos dejaron ingresar al interior. Estaban todos reunidos en una especie de patio y al fondo de él se hallaba un estrado, más que otra cosa parecía el cadalso pues ahí en el centro los tenían encadenados. De inmediato percibí en Morinaga una sustancia que en su sistema estaba bloqueando la energía, lo debilitaba a cada segundo. La furia en mi cuerpo se alimentaba de esos deseos asesinos por reparar los percances que habían causado a él. Dejaba salir de mi interior es odio a flote y caminé tras Kunihiro hasta subir al estrado.

Observé más y más a Morinaga, tenía que imaginarlo lastimado por esos perros hambrientos de poder, seguramente iban a matarlo. No podía esperar más a la señal, ya que entre mis manos esa energía oscura me ponía sumamente ansioso. Susurraba una voz una y otra vez. «Matarlos… vamos a matarlos». Era la voz del vampiro que había dejado dentro de mí para que no olvidara de dónde tenía que tomar fuerza.

Demasiada charla, hasta que todo se volvió lento cuando Kunihiro atacó a Kuro. Se prensó de él y no lo soltaba a pesar de que se hacía un enorme lobo. Por mi parte no me quedé a ver, los demás lobos corrieron a auxiliarle, por supuesto que a mí no me iban a dejar así nada más. Un grupo de ellos trató de apresarme y no les permití tocarme. Bastaba un simple golpe de mi puño para mandar uno por uno directo a la pared noqueados. Pero la sangre hervía en mí como fuego, quería matarlos, apretar sus cuellos hasta que su aliento se perdiera y atravesar sus cuerpos o arrancar sus cabezas. Varios de ellos parecían sitiarme cuando tomé a uno de ellos asfixiándole y el tiempo se hacía un poco más lento al hacerlo. El cuerpo bajo mis manos empezaba a retorcerse hasta casi morir cuando esa voz que Kunihiro había dejado en mi cabeza se desvaneció trayendo otra:

— ¡Souichi! ¡Souichi! ¡Por favor, no permitas a la oscuridad llenarte!

A pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, sentí la calidez de su corazón tocarme sólo un poco y solté a la bestia entre mis manos, para correr hasta él ya que se desplomaba sin fuerzas por usar su magia para llegar a mí. No comprendí cómo lo había hecho pues el veneno lo tenía imposibilitado.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — Me miró asombrado, mientras un campo de fuerza que cree, detenía a los demás lobos de matarnos.

— Yo espero que sí.

Pero no escapé con él en mis brazos, tenía que cumplir mi promesa y salvar al tipo que se sacudía intentando romper sus cadenas. Masaki las jalaba con todas sus fuerzas lastimando sus muñecas.

Entonces escuchamos un grito ahogado de Kunihiro que fue arrojado al suelo lejos de nosotros. El enorme hombre mitad lobo, saltó poniendo una de sus patas sobre el pecho de Kunihiro.

— Ahora quiero que nos vuelvas a todos inmortales hechicero, o verán morir a este tonto vampiro. ¿Saben que la saliva de los licántropos es veneno para los de su clase?

Desde donde estaba, las heridas en el cuello y brazos de Kunihiro no sanaban, se retorcía en el suelo levemente, su corazón estaba latiendo más lento. Todo eso podía sentirlo, estaba siendo testigo de su final.

Más y más creció la energía oscura en Masaki, sus ojos se volvieron rojos mientras sus cadenas saltaron destrozadas para todas partes.

— ¡Muere maldito perro! — gritó Masaki atestando un golpe tremendo contra el lobo que se levantó de un brinco.

Tomé a Morinaga usando mi hombro para ayudarlo a caminar y los lobos que atacaban a Masaki nos olvidaron a nosotros. El vampiro luchaba furioso, se había vuelto una niebla que los envolvía y que ellos paralizaban usando luz con alquimia. Era una batalla que podría ayudarnos a escapar, pero no sin Kunihiro, le debía el favor, por lo que lo cargué en mi hombro mientras no tenía idea como escapar.

— Sempai, debes usar la magia, trasportarnos a otro sitio.

— No sé usarla ¡Carajo! Tenemos que buscar una salida.

— El libro podría darte el poder que necesitas, pero no has hecho un juramento de sangre con él. — Dijo Morinaga mientras yo recordé que mi vida pasada lo había hecho.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Dime ahora! ¿Cómo puedo llamarlo? ¡Alder lo hizo!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no tardó en decir:

— Cierra los ojos, busca la energía que expele el libro, es algo similar a la nuestra y repite: Mi señor Dhar, trae el libro al que debo custodiar. Lo ordena el poseedor, el guardián.

De inmediato, puse a Kunihiro en el suelo, cerré los ojos y me concentré en buscarlo, entonces repetí las palabras:

— Mi señor Dhar, trae el libro al que debo custodiar. Lo ordena el poseedor, el guardián. —Y de inmediato apareció frente a mí cayendo al suelo.

Masaki seguía en la batalla, yo esperaba que resistiera lo suficiente hasta que yo lograra mandarnos lejos.

Sin que lo dijera, se abrió en una página donde leí el hechizo y pensé en un lugar distante, mi antigua casa donde solía habitar con mi hermano. Morinaga al verme concentrado me tocó el hombro:

— Debes nombrar a quienes te llevarás contigo, no lo olvides.

Sentí a mi cuerpo vibrar con el poder y antes de trasportarme dije los nombres:

— Morinaga, Kunihiro y Masaki.

De pronto aparecimos todos ahí en la vieja casa abandonada por mí. Había telarañas, polvo por todas partes y estaba oscuro, sólo la luz de la luna entraba dejando ver al vampiro Kunihiro que yacía en brazos de Masaki. Se veía más pálido de lo usual y tenía una extraña mirada, se veía perdida y desenfocada mientras se aferraba a la ropa raída del vampiro, murmuraba en un tono apenas al rubio histérico.

— Dije…que tu cabeza era solo mía… — Kunihiro rio desganado y su mano resbaló a su regazo ya sin fuerza, no dejaba de mirarle tratando de mostrar una fortaleza lejos de sentir, lo que hizo poner aún más al perturbado vampiro rubio.

— Sálvalo… no lo dejes morir… — Nos suplicó Masaki que parecía consternado.

Pero observé que su energía se perdía, su corazón estaba tan débil que estaba a punto de dejar de latir, no tardaría en morir y no veía la forma de ayudarlo, desconocía como tratar a ésta clase de criaturas.

Sin embargo, tal vez…

— Morinaga, ayúdalo, Kunihiro es quién ha salvado tu trasero ¡Tú has tratado a ésta clase de seres! — Expresé con voz firme.

— Pero es que no puedo usar magia. El veneno me tiene débil—El pobre resolló con dificultad para tomar aliento y sudaba frío — Debes hacerlo tu sempai. — Tomó mi mano y se acercó al cuerpo que casi estaba inerte.

Me puse en cuclillas al lado de Morinaga y respiré nervioso.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

— El libro te ayuda como a mí, sólo falta que dejes que mi magia te guie y vamos a purificarlo de ese veneno. Y tu Masaki, debes aferrarte a la mano de Kunihiro y comunicarte con él. Pídele que no se vaya, seguramente te escuchará.

Morinaga se recostó al lado derecho de Kunihiro agarrando la mano de éste, su gesto era de dolor y angustia, sé que trataba de fingir integridad y eso me hacía hervir las entrañas de impotencia, se le dificultaba respirar pero no le impidió jalarme hacia él cuando lo tomé de su fría mano.

Cerré mis ojos y me besó un poco mientras nos concentramos sobre quienes agonizaban y entonces escuché los ruegos de Masaki.

— ¡No te atrevas a irte! ¡Tenemos asuntos pendientes! — Al mismo tiempo mi energía fluyó por Morinaga. Éste se tensó violentamente contra el suelo apretando mi mano con fuerza, sus ojos estaban velados… extraviados en un punto sobre nosotros, apretaba los dientes para evitar gritar de dolor, una gran corriente de energía emanó de mi pecho, a la vez que traspasaba por el cuerpo debilitado de Morinaga.

No podía darme el lujo de tratar de interrumpir el ritual, por mucho que no soportara ver la agonía en su rostro la conexión debía continuar, Masaki estaba consternado gritándole de forma histérica cosas que no entendí, estaba tan asustado como yo pues Kunihiro se contorsionaba igual que Morinaga como si le latiguearan y sus colmillos se asomaron por el rictus en la boca abierta de él, parecía que estaba gritando pero su no articulaba palabra alguna.

Un gemido ronco emergió de la garganta de Morinaga y finalmente el flujo de la energía salió disparada hacia el cielo, desvaneciéndose en forma de un enjambre de relucientes luciérnagas. El impacto hizo que soltáramos tanto Masaki como yo a los enfermos. Kunihiro se sentó de improviso luego de un sonoro jadeo, sus heridas poco a poco empezaron a cerrarse pues había expulsado el veneno, posteriormente se derrumbó en los brazos del vampiro el cual no dejaba de gimotear, seguía sin fuerzas pero había soportado con éxito la purificación.

Morinaga se apartó rodando sobre sí mismo y empezó a vomitar una sustancia negra en el suelo, tosiendo con fuerza al grado de hacerme temer que se asfixiara, lo abracé fuerte palmeándole su espalda con firmeza, tratando de tranquilizarlo y poco a poco lo hizo. El color regresaba lentamente a su piel, limpié con cuidado el sudor helado y noté que el calor poco a poco volvía. Había logrado liberarlo del veneno también y por esa razón ahora todo estaría bien.

Masaki tomó en brazos a Kunihiro y salió de ahí sin despedirse, sin intentar robar el libro que estaba cerca de nosotros. Sólo se llevó a su vampiro protegido y tenía esa mirada de tranquilidad que jamás había visto en él.

 **Capítulo 5: El alma de Dhar**

Lo miré quitarse esa túnica y parecía alguien totalmente distinto, ahí peleando sin descanso. Mi sempai, él era una criatura de sombras, un hechicero oscuro, su poder irradiaba en rencores, en temor y odio, demasiado resentimiento bañaba su espíritu. Su corazón se invadía de esto pero no estaba convertido a la oscuridad, simplemente se servía de ella, no estaba mancillado, sólo ocurriría si asesinaba a algún lobo y eso no debía pasar por nada del mundo.

Tenía miedo que siél aceptaba las sombras para servir, nada podría hacerlo volver a la luz y su alma no reencarnaría jamás. Además de que yo no deseaba verlo como un asesino. Sin embargo, ahí en aquella batalla donde repelía a los licántropos con esa fiereza, estaba orgulloso de su valor y su enorme poder. De pronto uno de ellos acabó entre sus manos y empezó a matarlo entre gemidos de terror e incluso que el animal intentaba liberarse sacudiendo su cuerpo. Pero la magia de Souichi era muy poderosa, lo apresaba moldeando el suelo a su antojo, me sorprendía el uso de habilidades que demostraba sin haberlas practicado.

No quería que continuara, matar a alguien con sus propias manos era terrible, no Souichi, nadie debía mancillar su alma. A pesar del veneno intenté buscar esa conexión tan fuerte que había entre nosotros. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Al toparla grité para que no matara al lobo:

— ¡Souichi! ¡Souichi! ¡Por favor, no permitas a la oscuridad llenarte!

Su mirada cambió, sus ojos que parecían tener un color oscuro volvieron a ser miel y logró llegar hasta a mí que me sentía muy pesado, más que nada lo que me habían hecho tragar de veneno me tenía cada vez más agotado.

Mis cadenas entre sus manos se volvieron de papel, no parecía ser el mismo a pesar de haber dejado ese poder oscuro y nos levantamos juntos. Tenía que pensar en una forma de salir vivos de ese sitio, hasta que el cuerpo del otro vampiro cayó al suelo cerca de nosotros, con Kuro amenazando para entregarle la inmortalidad. No obstante, Masaki que yacía encadenado a mi lado, recuperó de golpe sus poderes, al parecer lo movía algo más que la ambición y el odio pues una pelea increíble se suscitó entre él y los lobos que quedaban en pie. Más de treinta quizá, no podían someter su espíritu, su tremendo poder.

Al caminar al muro me di cuenta que no había salida, los lobos iban a notarnos y atacar una vez que acabaran con Masaki que aunque peleaba con todas sus fuerzas seguramente no podría soportar demasiado.

Souichi tenía la capacidad para sacarnos, pero únicamente usando la magia del libro, lo malo radicaba en que no tenía la conexión:

— El libro podría darte el poder que necesitas, pero no has hecho un juramento de sangre con él.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Dime ahora! ¿Cómo puedo llamarlo? ¡Alder lo hizo! — Respondió Souichi ante mis dudas. ¿Alder?... ¿Cómo sabía sobre él y el pacto?

Sin embargo, no era tiempo de detenerse a interrogar, simplemente le di la clave para llamar al libro y con ello logramos escapar todos hasta una vieja casa llena de polvo.

Tenía sueño, no podía respirar bien, intentaba sacar el veneno que recorría mi sistema y era imposible sin mi magia. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar las súplicas de Masaki y luego las de Souichi.

No podía dejarlo morir aunque fuera un vampiro, menos porque ese hombre realmente había salvado mi vida. Y la única forma de usar magia era guiando la de mi sempai, un hechicero novato que confiado a mis peticiones me permitió utilizar sus poderes y canalizar la energía hasta sanar al vampiro a mi lado. Escuchaba los latidos suyos, vagaba por las memorias de sufrimiento. Había una en particular que me sorprendió, la del amor que había entre ellos. Había dolor en mí al mover esa fuerza tan poderosa y trasportarla, había dolor en Kunihiro que suplicaba para que su tortura terminase. Hasta que escuché a Masaki en su cabeza decirlo tan convencido que lo hizo tranquilizarse y dejarme sanarlo: «Vuelve a mí, no quiero esta vida si tú no estás… Vuelve a mi… vuelve Kunihiro… por favor… vuelve…»

Souichi me entregó esa sensación de calidez suya, estaba ahí esa oscuridad que se volvía luz mientras se centraba en sanarnos. Gracias a eso una sensación de nauseas me hizo devolver el veneno y aunque estaba débil, pronto podría volver a la normalidad. Él se portó de una forma tan amorosa que me recordó demasiado a Alder, mucho más pues lo había mencionado como si conociera nuestra historia.

Cuando logré entender qué sucedía a mí alrededor, noté que los vampiros no estaban, mi magia tampoco era posible usarla pues seguía muy cansado. Observé el lugar que era el que había mirado en las memorias de Souichi…

— Morinaga, creo que debes descansar, voy a asear una de las habitaciones. Pondré unas velas, ya que tiene años que alguien paga alguna cuenta en esta casa.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, no tenía ganas de mover un músculo. Miraba el sitio a oscuras, la breve luz de la ventana cercana a mí me relajaba. Los pasos apresurados me indicaron que aseaba a prisa, sacudía las colchonetas y todo eso. Había corriente de aire pues había abierto las ventanas. Pasó un par de trapos por el suelo del pasillo donde yo descansaba.

— ¿Morinaga? ¿Estás bien?

— Si, sólo estoy algo cansado, pero estaré bien…

Sonreí mirando su rostro preocupado, me ayudó a llegar a una de las habitaciones que había dejado limpia a medias y me recosté en la cama cerrando mis ojos...

El aroma a comida me levantó. Se sentó a mi lado, en la cama con unas de charolas de comida rápida y un par de botellas de agua.

— Levántate a comer, date prisa que tu cuerpo necesita alimentos.

Comí a su lado en silencio, ambos exhaustos hasta recostarnos simplemente así juntos y cubiertos por unas pocas mantas. Tenía tanto frío ahí que temblaba, no deseaba que él se preocupara más, hasta que de pronto su cuerpo me abrazó.

— Morinaga… — Su voz sonaba tan extraña, necesitaba besarlo, él necesitaba que yo lo besara. El contacto de su piel finalmente me traía los susurros de sus pensamientos.

Mi cuerpo giró inconscientemente hasta quedar frente a frente. Mis labios, los suyos no dejaron de unirse suavemente, despacio, simplemente escuchando los murmullos de los grillos y de las respiraciones que surgían veloces.

Ese calor tan delicado que su piel me contagiaba, hacía que mis manos traviesas empezaran a tocar su tórax bajo su camiseta. Sus pezones estaban erectos al menor toque y mi energía se mezclaba con la suya para devolver fuerza a mi maltrecho cuerpo. Sin duda lo hacía tan acertadamente que una erección empezó a pulsar entre mis pantalones. Pero no era el único, puesto que al poner mi mano entre sus piernas le sentí tan duro que lo froté sacando su erección.

Demasiado sensible al estimularlo que no tardó demasiado en correrse, en lo que yo estaba ya entre sus piernas dispuesto a continuar. Uno de mis dedos usaba su semilla para facilitar todo ahí y él se abría para mí como con todo. Tan hermoso hombre que permitía que yo explorara sus ángulos delicados y sensitivos.

— Ahhh… Morinaga…

Cuando le sentí listo, levanté un poco su cadera y lo besé sin soltarla, ya que me introduje despacito sin resistencia suya, simplemente jadeaba entre los besos. Me agitaba mucho el que me apretara tan rico. Muy caliente, su húmedo y tibio amor me llenaba completamente.

— Te amo… te amo tanto Souichi…

Y los murmullos se intensificaron mientras los rechinidos de la cama llenaban de ruidos placenteros el lugar. No requería saber qué hacer, me guiaba su cabeza, lo que ordenaba y pedía yo lo seguía. Justo ahí donde su placer me erizaba los vellos nos corrimos juntos entre besos.

No estaba más muerto de cansancio, su propia energía había devuelto en parte la mía.

Recostados uno al lado de otro, cubiertos y semidesnudos lo pregunté:

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de Alder? Y más importante… ¿Cómo recuperaste la memoria?

Un coscorrón a mi cabeza me hizo mirarlo haciendo un puchero.

— Casi mueres por arrogante, debiste decirme todo. Él mismo vino a mí a llevarme ahí…

— Lo lamento cada día sabes… yo debí morir ahí y no él. Sigo sin entender por qué razón el intercambió su vida por la mía.

— ¡Porque te amaba, idiota!

Se cubrió el rostro al decir eso y sonreí.

— Yo también te amo.

Miró al techo poniéndose nervioso y toqué su piel con mi mano sobre su blanco torso. Percibí gracias a eso su amor, era tan intenso. Esperaba que él mismo percibiera de igual forma el mío.

— Ya basta… deja de pensar en esas cosas raras…

— Gracias por salvarme, te debo la vida dos veces.

— Yo no soy Alder, lo fui en una vida pasada, pero soy completamente distinto por si no lo has notado.

— Lo sé, porque no amaba de esta forma a mi aprendiz, sólo a ti.

Mis labios deseaban sus besos, algo que compartió sin dudar. Nuestras bocas no dejaron de unirse hasta quedarnos dormidos ahí tan juntos, sintiendo la piel del otro como si fuera la propia.

Era de tarde cuando abrí los ojos y volví a besarle suavemente la frente. Me levanté hasta la regadera que afortunadamente tenía agua aunque fría y me duché con las cosas de baño que estaban en empaques nuevos, en una bolsa que había dejado Souichi la noche anterior. Recorrí el lugar luego de vestirme, la casa tenía una planta alta en la que varias habitaciones denotaron que una familia enorme habitaba ahí. Tres hijos y la tía. No había muchas cosas, sólo algunas fotografías, los tapices en las paredes y algunos posters.

El agua de la regadera me indicó que él también se aseaba, cuando bajé nuevamente hasta tomar el libro de Dhar y me percaté que debía destruirlo de una vez por todas. La única forma de poder terminar con aquello era liberando el alma atrapada ahí.

— Vamos a desayunar algo, no me queda mucho efectivo pero alcanzará. Luego debemos volver en viaje mágico porque no tengo para tomar un vuelo a casa.

— … A casa… pero…

— Pero nada, ya lo sé, no podemos vivir ahí más. Los lobos vendrán por ti y por mí al mismo lugar. Ahora soy parte de esto y no puedes escapar, no puedes borrar mi memoria mucho menos. Tus hechizos no surtirán efecto en mi ¡Entiendes!

Me reí como un bobo y acaricié su mentón:

— Tranquilo, ya lo sé… No voy a dejar a mi sempai el que me cuida, lejos de mí nunca más. — Le di un pequeño beso que no rehusó hasta que intenté profundizar y me apartó.

— La duda que tengo es dónde iremos, tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí pues el par de vampiros saben de este lugar.

— Algo me dice que ellos no volverán a molestar a nadie, aunque de no ser así, saben que iremos tras ellos. Pero lo fundamental es destruir el libro, nadie debe poseer este poder, ahora tu y yo tenemos esa fuerza y juntos no requerimos ayuda extra… Iremos a las montañas sagradas, ahí donde yace su tumba y devolveremos su esencia a su cuerpo congelado.

— No entiendo… ¿por qué tu maestro puso su alma ahí?

— Se dice que nosotros somos inmortales, pero tal como yo lo hice en un ritual, mi cuerpo es mortal a diferencia del tuyo que ha despertado como hechicero. Dhar, mi sensei, sabía que al volverse mortal, un día su poder volvería a surgir al renacer su alma en una nueva vida. Pero las muertes, la sed de venganza que no pudo parar en el mundo, lo tenían decepcionado, así que decidió usar su energía vital dando el poder necesario para conseguir algo que valiera la pena en la vida. Ahora lo sé, conseguí la cosa más importante de la vida y creo que nuestro propósito como hechiceros es usar nuestros dones para ayudar a toda la gente que podamos alrededor del mundo… ¿Vendrás conmigo?

— No puedo dejarte solo o harás las cosas mal. Tus decisiones siempre son tan precipitadas.

— Vamos a casa por nuestras cosas, debemos regalar a otros lo que no podamos llevar y la magia nos ayudará a subsistir, porque no es malo usarla con un propósito en mente ¿verdad?

— A él no le hubiera gustado tu vieja promesa, te admiraba y quería que usaras tu magia, sólo odiaba que fuera para la guerra.

Me pregunté una cosa, si Alder vivía de cierta forma en el cuerpo de Souichi y de pronto recibí un coscorrón.

— ¡Oh sempai! ¿Eso por qué fue?

— Por confundirnos. Alder me mostró sus recuerdos y desapareció, yo no soy él. Al renacer obtuve una nueva vida, nuevos errores y aciertos.

— Lo entiendo… — Empecé a sobar mi cabeza y me reí pues parecía que su fuerza como hechicero, o su conexión conmigo era muy grande.

Así que partimos juntos a casa en un parpadeo, gracias a mi poder aunado al suyo y empacamos todo. Mis cosas seguían donde se habían quedado el día que me atraparon los lobos y las levanté observando que todo estaba bien.

Con ayuda de un hechizo creamos una dimensión espejo para almacenar ahí todo lo necesario para el viaje, ya no tenía miedo de servirme de mi poder o el suyo, porque ambos íbamos a usarlo para ser felices y hacer felices a los que en nuestro camino se toparan.

Así que era de tarde cuando arribamos a aquella gélida tumba, en las montañas que habían sido mi hogar por demasiados años. Una cueva que era la tumba y permanecía sellada con una enorme roca que no se movería a menos que un hechicero con el libro en sus manos intentara abrirla.

Coloqué mi mano en la roca y expresé:

— Los dones que fueron dados deben ser devueltos. Permite la entrada a los custodios.

La piedra de inmediato se movió de lado y el lugar que estaba cubierto de hielo se derritió dejando un sendero que se extendía hasta el fondo del lugar.

— Ya es hora… — Murmuré y entramos usando una llama que prendí en mi palma para iluminar, ya que Souichi todavía no aprendía algunos trucos. Era mi deber entrenarlo en las cosas faltantes.

Las gotas se escuchaban tic, toc, tan hueco sonido entre el eco donde aquella entrada pequeña, nos abría una extensión enorme dentro de aquella cueva. Souichi miraba a todas partes y me ayudó a sostener el libro entre sus manos. Parecía ser enorme el lugar, recordé cuando Dhar se despidió de mí durante las cruzadas, él no había podido parar aquella guerra y se sintió decepcionado de la vida. Me entregó el libro antes de ingresar a la cueva y dibujé con mi sangre el símbolo del elemento. Sabía perfectamente que ese símbolo atraparía el alma de mi maestro pues había un pacto escrito en la última página. Simplemente cumplí sus deseos, puesto que yo tenía fe en encontrar esa cosa valiosa de la vida y liberar su alma un día. Además ese poder pensé que sería útil para cambiar a los hombres y hacerles entender que la guerra no tenía sentido. Quién iba a decir que muchos años después yo participaría activamente en la guerra.

Nuestros pasos se hicieron más huecos, al mirar una pared de hielo en el fondo que contenía el cuerpo bien conservado de mi maestro. Lucía como la última vez, un hombre maduro de cabellera oscura un tanto larga y facciones toscas, con enormes músculos.

— Souichi, debemos hacerlo juntos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Vamos a liberar su alma pues ambos tenemos pacto con el libro. Todo irá bien y será simple. Pon el libro frente al maestro, por favor.

Souichi se hincó y colocó el libro antiguo frente al enorme cubo de hielo y no dejaba de mirar con asombro y curiosidad al hombre atrapado ahí.

— ¿Y ahora? — Sonreí y me hinqué frente al libro respondiendo:

— Ponte en cuclillas, toma un extremo del hielo y tu otra mano debe ir sobre el libro. — Respiré profundo mirando a Souichi seguir mis instrucciones y yo mismo toqué el hielo poniendo mi otra mano cerca de la suya sobre la cubierta del libro. Entonces cerré mis ojos y me centré en la energía que manaba de mí, de Sou y del libro entre nuestras manos. No aguardé mucho antes de decir:

— Muestra el camino a tu libertad, maestro Dhar, que los guardianes encontramos el sentido de la vida. Vuelve al camino, vuelve al ciclo del eterno retorno, vuelve a la energía de la creación, te hacemos libre ahora.

Una luz casi cegadora se sentía tan tibia pasar desde el libro al cubo de hielo usando mi cuerpo, había una conexión entre los dos pues podía escuchar el latido de mi sempai que se hallaba sorprendido de sus habilidades. El hielo frente a nosotros resplandecía en un tono verdoso. Lo solté y me puse de pie frente, Souichi me siguió casi pegado a mí pues se notaba algo preocupado por lo que ocurriría. Simplemente así del cubo de hielo salió una especie de silueta semi trasparente que brillaba en verde. El cubo de hielo se desvaneció en el suelo como agua y esa figura la reconocería en cualquier parte.

— Maestro… ¿por qué…?

— Antes que nada la pregunta es para ti Souichi Tatsumi — Indicó el resplandeciente ente que se hallaba frente a nosotros.

— ¿Y qué requiere saber de mí?

— Deseo saber lo que han descubierto juntos. El sentido de la vida, por qué vale la pena la existencia de los humanos y las criaturas mágicas.

— No tengo la respuesta, la vida vale para cada cual, por sus propios motivos.

— Yo puedo decirlo maestro, él no ha comprendido todavía.

— No Morinaga, él es quién debe explicarlo porque así lo he decidido antes de darles un regalo. — Miró con seriedad a Souichi, el maestro no parecía aterrarlo como a la mayoría de las personas, pues era un tipo enorme y de mirada fiera. Mucho más pues ahora parecía ser un fantasma brillante. Se paró frente a él con cerca de veinte centímetros de diferencia y siguió sin dejar de mirarlo: — Para ti, ¿para ti cuál es el sentido de la vida? Que la magia te guíe a decir lo que tu corazón siente.

Lo tocó suavemente del hombro y de inmediato Souichi miró a otra parte. Había un sonrojo en su rostro a pesar del frío y luego me miró a mí aclarando la garganta, era un hechizo de la verdad innegable y podía observar que se resistía a decirlo pero inevitablemente empezó a hablar:

— Es él, el sentido es Morinaga, aparece y vuelca mi mundo de cabeza, me guía a sentir algo muy grande, luego se va y me doy cuenta que lo he amado desde mi vida pasada. ¡Con un carajo! ¡Por qué demonios digo todo esto!... Y no puedo, no puedo parar de sentirme tan estable, tan tranquilo y feliz de ver su estúpida cara por la mañana o de que el idiota me bese. No quisiera ser amado porque no lo merezco, porque es culpa mía que mi hermano falleciera y no pudiera tener todas estas emociones que me hacen un loco. ¡Dios! Sólo quiero abrazarlo y ahorcarlo al mismo tiempo de desesperación.

— ¡Maestro! ¡Basta! Creo que ya entendimos.

Dhar soltó el hombro de Souichi y su mirada fiera ahora fue a mí, se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y casi una risa.

— ¿Y tú Morinaga? ¿Coincides con él? — Di un paso atrás y asentí respondiendo de inmediato:

— Por supuesto, sólo no use ese hechizo en mí.

— Tranquilo, no pienso escuchar tus discursos sobre el amor y todo eso que sientes por él. Por años entendí que preguntar una sola cosa a ti, traía reflexiones sobre el universo. Además ya lo sé, lo dijiste demasiadas veces, lo susurraban tus pensamientos y justo ahora parecías querer llorar de escucharlo confesar sus sentimientos. Oh si, ya lo sé y no entrarás en detalles sobre lo que sientes.

Miré a Souichi que no paraba de cubrir su boca con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro completamente rojo. Negaba con la cabeza y empezó a golpearse con la palma la frente.

— Sempai… ¡Souichi!... Ya lo sabía… eso que dijiste lo sabía. Así como has entrado en mi cabeza, yo he entrado en la tuya. Sólo tranquilízate ya por favor.

— Ahora por favor párense juntos que no tengo todo el día, no me obliguen a usar magia.

El rostro de Souichi cambió y se puso un tanto nervioso, seguramente de imaginarse bajo el mismo hechizo, por ello casi corre a pararse muy cerca de mí, lo más lejos que pudo del maestro Dhar. Él podía verse fiero y mucho más, pero le encantaba hacer bromas y bajarle el humo a los que como sempai, osaban desafiar sus designios. Así que se colocó frente a él y a mí.

— ¿No se supone que su alma es libre maestro? Pienso que debería volver al ciclo y empezar nuevamente. Le prometo que mientras tenga vida voy a buscarlo y lo ayudaré a ser un hechicero. Aunque si tarda mucho tiempo en regresar, Souichi seguramente estará para hacerlo por mí.

Souichi no hablaba, sólo se quedó mirando en mi dirección pensativo.

— En efecto Morinaga, yo debo volver al ciclo del eterno retorno, pero no puedo irme sin terminar mi labor. — Miró a sempai y se dirigió a él — Te ha preocupado desde que te hiciste inmortal Souichi Tatsumi, ¿No es así? Y mejor responde honestamente antes de que vuelva a hacerte cantar.

La mirada altiva de sempai habló con firmeza, no sin seguir un tanto sonrojado:

— Así es anciano, este idiota hace las cosas sin avisarme cada que se le da la gana y decide sobre las vidas de otros. La suya debería estar bajo mi cuidado y no bajo sus reglas.

— También lo creo, pero de igual forma sé que él desea la misma cosa para ti, protegerte por el resto de sus días. Así que si están de acuerdo uniré sus almas y sus vidas. Al hacerlo dejarás de ser inmortal y simplemente ambos serán longevos pues compartirás el tiempo que te correspondía. Eso quiere decir que eventualmente ambos envejecerán y compartirán también el destino final de toda criatura viva, lo cual será en el mismo momento… Entonces… ¿A pesar de eso les gustaría hacerlo?

Me quedé pensativo, no me correspondía vivir más tiempo, sólo el tiempo de los humanos. Si Souichi era inmortal no podía arrebatarle nuevamente parte de su vida. Estaba por decirlo hasta que me interrumpió él:

— No tengo inconveniente, al contrario, ahora si podré justificar el no dejar que haga estupideces.

— Pe… pero. — Tartamudee al intentar detenerlo.

— Pero nada, esta vez es mi turno de decidirlo.

Suspiré y sonreí, más que cualquier otra cosa vivir con él sería el regalo más hermoso que podría tener.

— De acuerdo, proceda maestro.

Las manos de mi maestro, una en cada uno de nuestros hombros se sentían tan cálidas a pesar de que él no estaba vivo.

— ¡Eso es! Así se habla. Entonces entrelacen sus dedos por favor frente a frente y no aparten la mirada uno del otro. — Lo obedecimos y no apartamos la mirada uno del otro a pesar de que casi podía sentir los inquisitivos ojos de mi maestro:

— En este hermoso mundo que poseemos, benditos somos por el universo, vivos, formando parte del todo. El día de hoy uniré estas dos almas, en este pequeño punto de un lugar tan grande. Un par que son uno y que vienen a constatar que se aman, vienen a jurar por siempre y para siempre, pues la energía no se destruye, fluye, regresa a nosotros y se trasforma. Por ello sólo aquellos que sienten con el corazón logran aquella unión. De modo que primero tu Souichi, pronuncia tu juramento de unión para Morinaga.

Souichi no despegó la vista un segundo de mis ojos, tenía algo de nervios de desobedecer a mi maestro un poco y otro poco parecía emocionado por las palabras que habíamos escuchado. Aclaró su garganta y pronunció:

— Yo juro ante esta energía creadora que voy a protegerte, que quiero unir mi vida a la tuya para compartir mi inmortalidad… por amor y porque así lo deseo.

Empecé a llorar al escuchar la palabra "amor" salir de sus labios, mucho más dicha de forma tan personal sin dejar de apartar sus orbes miel de las mías.

— Ahora tu Morinaga, di tu juramento y no exageres por favor.

— Yo Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quién ha vivido tanto tiempo, deseo compartir mi vida con la tuya. No importa el tiempo que pueda durar, voy a disfrutarlo y deseo entregarte mis siguientes vidas, para volver a toparme contigo y no soltar tu mano. Porque te amo y sé que jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

— Muy bien, sus juramentos son aceptados. Por medio de esta energía creadora que se sirve de mí, los bendigo en paz y prosperidad. Aquella vigilará que sus palabras, si se han dicho de corazón, los unan de por vida y para que al final de sus días puedan volver a encontrarse, pues demostrarán que se pertenecen. El destino no los ha unido, son los detalles de la vida diaria, los hechos, las palabras y cada acción para darle vida al amor, algo que debe hacerse todos los días. Así que sólo ustedes serán testigos de sus acciones, nadie los juzgará y encargados de la armonía de sus espíritus, por favor, quiero que sellen con un beso su unión, como un recordatorio de sus juramentos y promesas futuras. Y espero que puedan con la responsabilidad que estoy por entregarles, aunque estoy seguro que lo harán muy bien.

Cerré mis ojos y su respiración tan cerca me hizo notar que él también se aproximaba a besarme, sentí tantos nervios que casi podía sentir que el tiempo se detendría, pero ahí estaba él para permitir fluir todo tan sencillamente que lo besé suavemente. Olvidé al maestro, me centré en esa deliciosa boca que me apasionaba, en esa energía tan agradable que chispeaba entre nuestros cuerpos, hasta que volví a abrir los ojos y finalmente sonreí al mirarle.

— Te amo, te amo tanto Sou.

Por supuesto que yo esperaba una contestación a mis palabras, pero lo que no esperé fue que nos interrumpiera un llanto de un bebé a nuestros pies. Mi maestro Dhar había desaparecido y ahí yacía un pequeño bebé con un ojo verde y el otro miel. Movía sus diminutos piececillos que me enternecieron de inmediato. Mi reacción se tardó demasiado pues a los pocos segundos Souichi lo tenía envuelto entre su chamarra. El manar de sus poderes era tan intuitivo que no comprendí cómo podía de pronto usar hechizos para mover tan veloz al niño y acunarlo entre sus brazos. Por mi parte dupliqué mi abrigo y lo cubrí de inmediato con él. Me agaché a tomar el libro y lo volví cenizas justo ahí sin hacer esfuerzo.

Salimos de aquella cueva pues nos trasporté a un lugar tibio, ahí construí un refugio usando magia y nos establecimos un par de meses hasta adaptarnos a cuidar un bebé que era en esencia nuestro hijo, ya que poseía sus genes y los míos. Era el alma de mi maestro pero había regresado para darnos aquella dicha, seguramente a través del libro nos había conocido juntos y comprendió lo que yo sabía desde que el amor había llenado mi vida con él, que podíamos enseñarle a ser feliz como sus padres.

Nombramos a nuestro hijo "Tomoe" porque quería darse una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Y por supuesto que jamás fui tan feliz como cuidando a nuestra familia. Los tres viajamos por cada rincón del mundo, hasta que un día nuestro hijo Tomoe partió a hacer su propia vida, pero nos visitaba, podía encontrarnos con sólo desearlo, ya que la magia lo hacía capaz de localizarnos donde fuera. Sin duda varias veces desee que no fuera así. En varios momentos sorpresivos no era conveniente el que apareciera frente a nosotros. Pero siempre y para siempre fuimos bendecidos por esta energía tan fuerte. Por la magia dentro de su corazón y él mío, siempre juntos…

FIN

.

.

.

Hola amigas tiranitas y tiranitos, un saludo y gracias por leer. En primera gracias a Gaby Ibarra por las correcciones, a veces no sabría qué hacer sin sus geniales ideas que complementan y corrigen. Además por su labor ilustrando cada una de mis historias y con antelación te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños querida Gaby! Ya sé que faltan casi dos semanas pero luego me pierdo. Así que felicidades!

Mientras me voy a escribir la continuación de Acompáñame al omegaverso


End file.
